


Hakuouki Drabbles

by HakuSaitoSan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/pseuds/HakuSaitoSan
Summary: Just a smattering of drabbles as they come to me or as prompts are sent in!





	1. Table of Contents

1\. Table of Contents:

2\. [Nightmare ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/32820171)(Hijikata angst)

3\. [Wedding Day Jitters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/32825334) (OkiSai)

4\. [Drink with Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/32884194) (Amagiri/Saito brotp)

5\. ["He Should Never Have Been There"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35308580) (Saito/Hijikata/Yamazaki brotp)

6\. ["I'm Never Going to Best You"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35308607) (Saito/Yamazaki brotp)

7\. ["There's No Use"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35308670) (Shinpachi/Sanosuke romance)

8\. ["You are so Tall"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35308745) (Chizuru/Kazama romance)

9\. ["Meet your Baby"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35308790) (Yamazaki/Chizuru romance)

10\. [A Birthday Drabble for Sarah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35784543) (Baka Trio shenanigans)

11\. [Hurt ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35869929)(a What If story for OkiSai week!)

12\. [Just to See You Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/35892933) (OkiSai for OkiSai week)

13\. [Let it Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/36735291) (ShinEtsu request by @eheartangel)

14\. [Value Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/36735528) (OkiSai request by @lescahiersdesable)

15\. [Love is Vikturious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/36771252) (a birthday collab with @kondo-hijikata for @sabinasanfanfic)

16\. [Nurse Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/36872988) (an anon request with HaraChi)

17\. [Amuse Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/36945033) (an anon request with HeiSai)

18\. [Souji's Birthday Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234229/chapters/37414133) (an OkiSai for Jenn's b-day)


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hijikata deals with death of comrades, etc.

Hijikata’s eyes snapped open and he sat up, his chest heaving and his body covered in a cold sweat. He tossed his blanket aside and swung his legs around until his feet hit the floor; the western-style bed was still something he was trying to get used to. He trudge slowly to the window and stood staring into the darkness beyond for several long minutes.

The dream was not new. He had it every night. The only thing that ever changed was the person in it, the person he wasn’t able to save. Every night, he woke with the same guilt-ridden thought. What if he had been faster? What if he’d been more adamant? What if he could have saved him?

So many faces flashed before him —Kondo-san, Yamazaki, Gen-san...Souji. Death after death, and each one lay at _his_ feet. Each one could have been stopped if he had been a better leader, a better comrade, a better man. But they were gone and here he stood, trembling in the moonlight like a frightened child after a harsh word.

He let out a derisive snort and ran his hands through his hair. He glanced behind him at the empty futon and sighed. He wouldn’t be getting any more sleep this night. And why should he? Why did he deserve a restful night when everyone else was either fighting or dead? And here he was, shuffling papers and arguing politics with morons who wouldn’t know their own asses from a hole in the ground.

He moved from the window, his steps slow...sluggish. The bullet that had sent him off the battlefield still made walking difficult, not that it mattered. They were fighting a losing battle. Hell, the reason they were fighting —the reason _he_ was fighting— was long gone. But he kept going. He couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t allow their deaths to be in vain.

He slid open the shoji and stepped onto the engawa. The air was tepid, no wind blowing at all in the stale night. He sighed as he settled slowly down on the raised walkway, letting his feet settle onto the dirt below. How he longed for conversation with Kondo-san, or tea with Gen-san? What would he give to hear another report from Yamazaki or some wild gibe from Souji? There wasn’t anything he could think of that he wouldn’t give up for just a single moment with any one of them.

He looked up at the sky, the stars blinking so brightly that he wanted to scream at them. How dare they shine when his world was so dark? He let his thoughts drift to Chizuru. He had left her behind long ago, and if he weren’t such a weak man, he’d be happy with that decision. But he _needed_ her. He came to realize it much too late, but there it was. With Kondo-san gone, with his men scattered across the country, he needed her.

He let his gaze fall to the ground. He clenched his jaw and shook his head. It had been his choice to be alone. How like him to now wish he wasn’t. Some Oni no Fukuchō. He snorted again, laughing at his own inability to live with his decisions. No wonder Nagakura and Harada left. No wonder Souji detested him in the end. Hell, none of them could detest him than he did himself.

Hijikata tucked his arms into his sleeves and closed his eyes. He was tired. He just wanted it all to end. Why did he have to go on while everyone else....

He sighed. Thinking this way was useless. Kondo-san would certainly have a word or two if he saw Hijikata now. And Gen...he wouldn’t let Hijikata feel sorry for himself for long. Yamazaki would simply watch and wait, wondering when his vice-commander would get back into shape. And Souji....Souji would laugh and say he knew it all along.

A bittersweet smile touched Hijikata’s lips. Even now, though they were gone, they lifted his spirits as much as they could. Damn this war. Damn it to hell.


	3. Wedding Day Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito and Okita get married....

Saito stood before the mirror, a statue in exquisitely tailored slacks and button-up shirt. Anyone else in the room might think he was checking himself out, that his calm expression showed the innermost parts of his soul. Fortunately —or unfortunately, depending on perspective— the man in the room with Saito knew him all too well. He was certain that Saito didn’t even see himself in the mirror, and the rapid blinking, along with the curling and uncurling of his fingers, spoke volumes about the man’s mental state.

Hijikata tried his best to keep the smile from forming on his lips as he watched his executive officer struggle to keep his composure. It was obvious to him that Saito was beyond nervous. The occasional twitch of his shoulder told his superior that Saito was clinging to his last nerve with all that he had. With a small chuckle, Hijikata gave up on hiding his amusement. The moment was just too good to pass up.

“Saito, if you don’t loosen up, you’re going to snap.”

Saito glanced into the mirror and caught Hijikata’s eye. He didn’t respond, but the look he gave said all that he needed it to. _You are not helping._

Hijikata snorted and turned away, but not before Saito caught a glance of the man’s broad smile.

“I am sure I can manage here if you wish to go assist Souji,” Saito said, his eyes cool as he straightened himself to full height.

“Fine, fine!” Hijikata said, holding up his hands. “I’ll be more _helpful_. Here, put this on,” he added, tossing the tie that was looped around the tuxedo’s hanger to the younger man.

Saito turned and caught it, his reflexes unhindered by nerves or the tightness of his clothing. He faced the mirror once more and fiddled with the tie for several minutes before a deep sigh escaped him  and he stilled his hands.

“Here, turn around,” Hijikata said, strolling forward.

Saito complied and Hijikata quickly knotted the tie. He moved back to the hanger and grabbed the tuxedo jacket before returning to Saito. The younger man turned and slipped his arms in, pulling the material up over his tense shoulders.

“There, all done. You look fine. Just relax, will you. I can feel your nerves all the way over here.”

* * *

Souji paced the length of his room, his eyes straying over to Kondo-san every few seconds. He was already dressed, though he scarcely remembered doing it. His scowl deepened as he marched, and Kondo finally stood up.

“Souji, come here, my boy.”

Souji stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mentor. After a moment’s pause, he  tramped forward, scuffing his shoes as he walked. Kondo smiled, a knowing look in his eye.

“Nervous?” he asked.

“Of course not!” Souji snapped before he remembered who he was speaking to. “I mean, not much. I just hate wearing these things,” he grumbled, pulling at the fabric of his suit.

Kondo chuckled and placed a hand on Souji’s shoulder. The pressure and warmth sent a calming wave through Souji, who finally drew in a deep breath.

“Ne, Kondo-san, thank you for being here.”

“What? Why wouldn’t I be here!? Two of my favorite boys on one of the most important days of their lives? I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.”

Souji puffed out a small laugh and turned his head away. “That wasn’t what I meant. I meant...thank you for being _here_ , right now. You’re right, I am nervous. Only a very small bit...”

Kondo put his arm around the other man’s shoulder and gave a hearty laugh. Souji looked up at him, trying to decide if he should be embarrassed or not.

“Believe me, I understand. Everybody gets nervous about change. And this is a _big_ change, even if it is with someone you know and love so well. Your reaction is normal. I bet Saito-kun is just as nervous. I wonder how Toshi is handling it?”

“I feel badly for Hajime-kun. At least I don’t have to deal with _him_ on my wedding day,” Souji mumbled, reaching up to straighten his tie once again.

* * *

Both men had decided that they didn’t want a conventional ceremony. They stood before Gen-san —officially ordained to marry them— one tense and ramrod straight, the other slack with feigned calm. Their hands were clasped tightly between them, and Souji winced at the strength Hajime-kun was using. Looking down, he saw that the younger man’s knuckles were white and his hand trembled in Souji’s. Seeing the nerves his lover displayed instantly calmed Souji. Chuckling, he bent his head to whisper in Saito’s ear.

“Hajime-kun, I’m going to need this hand...relax, ne? This will be over soon and then we can just go back to being us, ne?”

Saito looked down at their hands and instantly loosened his grip. A soft blush crossed his cheeks, but he said nothing. He simply nodded his head looked forward once again. He drew in a deep breath, and then spoke quietly, for Souji’s ears only.

“I look forward to removing this suit. It is...uncomfortable.”

Souji chuckled and squeezed his hand.

“ _You_ won’t be removing that suit, Hajime-kun. Keep that in mind.”


	4. Drink with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saito and Amagiri....drink.

They sat at opposite ends of the bar, their eyes lowered to the drinks in their hands. They had nodded politely to each other, but neither made a move to join the other. They had, after all, been enemies at one time, though more by association than by their own accord.

They were very similar, these silent, expressionless men. They were often deemed cold...aloof...dispassionate. It was far from the truth. They felt as much as any other man, possibly more so. But they never allowed it to show.

They were men who placed honor and duty above all else. They upheld the traditions of the past. They weren’t opposed to change, but they preferred routine.

They were quiet men, speaking only when words were absolutely necessary to achieve a goal. And when they spoke, the people around them listened, because they knew that the message held great importance. But that was where the similarities ended.

Hajime Saito, both younger and smaller than his counterpart, had dark indigo hair that he pulled into a loose, low ponytail that draped over his right shoulder. His face, as handsome as many might find it, was half-hidden behind loose tendrils and messy bangs. His deep blue eyes shone with an intensity that many young men lacked in this day and age.

Kyūju Amagiri was older by nearly a decade, his face more lined and careworn. He exuded a tiredness that aged him even further. His hair, a vibrant red, was pulled back into a neat ponytail at his nape, and his eyes were the color of a calm morning sky. He was a large man, an intimidating man, but he preferred pacifism over warmongering.

As the evening wore on, the throng around them grew more boisterous until finally, both men grew weary of the noise. Their eyes met briefly and, without a word, they picked up their drinks and moved away from the bar to a small table at the back of the room.

“Saito-kun,” Amagiri greeted with a small bow before taking his seat.

Saito inclined his head and sat across from him, his eyes flicking to the crowd before taking in his companion’s appearance.

“You appear to be over-worked, Amagiri-san,” he murmured before taking a sip of his drink.

The older man gave a wry smile, but took no offense. Saito rarely spoke, but when he did, he didn’t mince words. “Aa. It has been...trying...since I left Kazama-sama’s service.”

Saito glanced up at him, but said nothing further. Instead, he hailed a passing server and asked for a decanter of sake.

“I have heard that you have also stepped out on your own,” Amagiri stated, watching Saito closely. He knew how reverent the young man had been toward Hijikata-san, and wondered what had caused their parting.

“It was an amicable break.”

Amagiri sighed but didn’t press the matter. He sipped his drink and looked down at the table while Saito scanned the crowd. After several minutes passed, Amagiri sat forward.

“Saito-kun....how is Yukimura-sama?”

It took all of Saito’s control not to flinch at the question. Had it been anybody else, save for Hijikata-san, he would not answer. However, Amagiri-san had been more than helpful in keeping Chizuru out of Kazama’s clutches. He knew that the man wasn’t asking to pry but because he was truly concerned about one of his own kind.

“Yukimura is doing well. I thank you for your part in that.”

Amagiri waved off the recognition. “It should never have come to that. But I can no more accept your thanks than you can accept my apologies. What is done is done. I am simply pleased that Yukimura-sama is well.”

Saito nodded and took another sip of his drink. He wondered for a moment if Amagiri would ask him why he was not at home with Chizuru now, but then decided that he would not. If Saito knew anything about the man across from him, it was that he didn’t mettle. Still, for some reason Saito couldn’t fathom, he felt the need to explain.

“She is away at the moment, visiting a close friend.”

“Hmn...Osen-sama, I assume.”

“Aa.”

They fell into a comfortable silence once again, each sipping their drink, each lost in their own thoughts. They drank well into the night, speaking seldom and of nothing of consequence. When the bartender called for last drinks, both men stood and paid their tabs before heading out to their own cars. Just as Saito was getting behind the wheel, Amagiri called out to him.

“If you are here tomorrow, I will join you.”

Saito was silent for a moment before responding. “Aa. I will be here.”


	5. He Should Never Have Been There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request by Anon using the prompt "He should never have been there in the first place."

The Shinsengumi’s Oni no Fukuchō cursed as he leapt toward the fallen form of his only shinobi-medic. Another sword hovered just over the downed warrior’s body and Hijikata glanced up to find Saito standing next to Yamazaki, keeping the furies at bay.

“What the hell happened? How did they get in here? They aren’t ours!” Hijikata stood back to back with his third unit captain, both swords making quick, precise jabs as the flood of crazed men circled around them. In the distance, they could see Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke working their way toward the two men.

“Kodo,” Saito said by way of explanation.

“The damned fool! Doesn’t he remember that his  _daughter_  is here, too?”

Several minutes of silent battle ensued, and the Shinsengumi captains -with their vice-commander- managed to take down the swarm of rasetsu will no further trouble.

“Harada, Nagakura....get these bodies out of here. Heisuke, find Matsumoto! We’ll need him at the compound.”

The three men set to their tasks immediately and Saito looked to Hijikata for his instructions.

**_“He should never have been there in the first place,”_**  Hijikata growled, kneeling next to an unconscious Yamazaki.

Saito glanced down at the shinobi-medic and watched as the vice-commander ran nimble fingers along the back of the younger man’s skull.

“It’s swelling slightly, but not too much, so that’s good,” Hijikata murmured, more to himself than to his third unit captain.

Yamazaki groaned and his eyes fluttered open, unfocused and heavy-lidded. Saito knelt on the opposite side from Hijikata and both men waited expectantly for Yamazaki to regain his senses. The shinobi looked to his right and his eyes widened when they came to rest on Saito. He struggled to sit up, embarrassed to be caught...sleeping? His mind couldn’t quite wrap around why he was lying on his back in the dirt.

A hand pressed his shoulder down firmly and Yamazaki felt confusion overtake him once again. Saito-taichō’s hands were resting in his lap, so who....? He turned his head to the left, and at the sight of the vice-commander, Yamazaki’s embarrassment grew to absolute mortification.

Hijikata knew what was coming next, and was prepared for it. He kept his hand on Yamazaki’s shoulder and gave him a stern look.

“Stay still until we get a better look at this,” he ordered. When Yamazaki looked as if he might put up an argument, Hijikata asked him, “What would you do if one of the captains had a similar injury?”

Unable to come up with a response, Yamazaki closed his eyes and endured the embarrassment of having the vice-commander and Saito-taichō tend his wounds. He was irritated with himself for having been caught unawares -never mind that he was the  _only_  one to be injured. It was an unforgivable failure on his part.

Hijikata and Saito exchanged quick glances, both knowing the shinobi well enough to know he was most likely rebuking himself rather harshly. Hijikata did not speak, knowing that, in their line of business, it did little good to mollycoddle a bruised ego. Yamazaki would not have appreciated the gesture, in any case. He motioned Saito forward, and the captain helped Yamazaki to his feet.

“Are you able to walk unaided?” he asked as the vice commander turned his attention to the three captains on the far side of the courtyard.

“Hai!”

Unfortunately, when he stepped forward to show Captain Saito that he was, indeed, able to walk on his own, he stumbled as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Without a word, Saito draped Yamazaki’s arm over his shoulder to steady him. They walked back to the compound in silence. As they neared Yamazaki’s quarters, Saito slowed his step and allowed the shinobi to walk on his own. When they reached Yamazaki’s door, Saito ushered the man inside without allowing him to argue.

“I will fetch fresh water. What else will you need?”

“I have all that I need, Taichō, except that water. Thank you.”

Saito nodded and made his way swiftly toward the well while Yamazaki slipped inside, grateful that they hadn’t run into anybody else on the way to the compound. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, willing the spinning to go away. He knelt beside his futon and removed one of the pouches at his side. Rummaging through the contents, he selected the powder he needed to alleviate his headache and then waited for Saito-taichō to return with the water. When the shoji slid open, Yamazaki started to rise to his feet, but Saito motioned for him to stay seated. He delivered the water, which Yamazaki took with shaking hands.

“Thank you,” Yamazaki told him. “I should be fine now, taichō.”

Saito narrowed his eyes and then moved forward, settling into seiza across from the younger man.

“You suffered a head injury. I do not believe it would be wise to leave you alone. I will wait until Shimada returns. Until then, I am afraid you must endure my presence.”

“Hai,” Yamazaki mumbled, and then added quickly, “I did not mean that your presence was a nuisance! I simply do not like taking you way from more pressing matters.”

Saito nodded, the palest glimmer of a smile touching his lips.

“I do believe the health of our only shinobi-medic falls under that category.”

Yamazaki didn’t protest further. They sat in silence -not uncomfortable- and waited. On occasion, Saito would glance sidelong at the ninja, searching his face and how he held his body for signs of discomfort. Though it was true that an incapacitated medic would be detrimental to the Shinsengumi, Saito was concerned on a more personal level. He liked Yamazaki; had trained the man personally. He felt as responsible for him as he did the men in his unit. As the minutes ticked away, Yamazaki struggled to keep his eyes opened. He began to fidget and Saito finally inquired about rest.

“Would it be safe for you to sleep now, Yamazaki?”

The medic considered the question seriously, taking time to concentrate on his own body.

“Hai. I believe enough time has passed.”

He crawled onto the futon that was still lying on the floor, forgotten when the call had come in earlier that day to be on guard. He closed his eyes, yet sleep would not come. He was still aggravated at having been blindsided by his enemy. His lapse was now costing Saito-taichō valuable time. And to make matters worse, at that moment he heard the distinct voice of the vice-commander announcing himself.

“Saito, go rest. You’re back out this evening with Heisuke. I’ll stay here until Yukimura finishes lunch. Shimada won’t be back for a while.”

“Hai, fukuchō,” Saito said and left the room.

Yamazaki stifled a groan. Not only had he wasted Saito-taichō’s time, but now Hijikata-fukuchō’s as well. And...Yukimura... The idea of her entering his room, especially while he was in this condition...he felt the heat rising in his cheeks and quickly turned his head away. Unfortunately, the movement sent pain shooting across his temples and a small moan escaped him.

“I assume you’ve taken the medicine you needed,” Hijikata said into the following silence.

“Hai, fukuchō.”

“Were you injured anywhere other than the crack to your head?”

“Ie.”

“Good. Sleep, then. I assume it’s safe for you to sleep?”

“Hai. It is safe,” Yamazaki murmured, his mind finally beginning to slow down. Within moments, he was asleep.

Hijikata stayed with him for a little over half an hour. Chizuru arrived and quietly took his place, her worried gaze never leaving Yamazaki’s face.

“He’ll be fine,” Hijikata told her gruffly as he rose to his feet. “He’s just as hard-headed as the rest of them.”

Chizuru smiled at that and hummed her agreement.

“Call for me if anything changes,” the vice-commander added before leaving her to watch over the shinobi.

Chizuru turned back to the futon and studied Yamazaki’s profile. He looked much less...severe...at rest. His features smoothed out and he looked peaceful...and young. Chizuru always forgot the captains -and Yamazaki’s- true ages, because they had done so much in such a short time. But seeing Yamazaki now reminded her that he was only a few years older than her. She moved closer to the futon and settled in to keep watch, should he wake and need her.


	6. "I'm Never Going to Best You"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Saito/Yamazaki brotp requested by Sabinasanfanfic using the prompt "I'm never going to best you."

Yamazaki brought his bokken back up and stepped into a high-guard position. His brow furrowed as he watched the third unit captain, waiting to catch any sign that the man was about to attack. When Saito lunged forward—no more than a blur to Yamazaki’s way of seeing things—the shinobi adjusted his stance to defend himself. Unfortunately, he was too slow and received a resounding blow to the shoulder. He felt the sting of the hit all the way down to his fingertips, but he clenched his jaw and settled into a defensive stance once more. However, Saito lowered his weapon and turned to face the shinobi-medic.

“Your concentration is off today, Yamazaki.”

Yamazaki accepted the mild rebuke without contest. “Sumimasen, taichō. I will do better.”

Saito studied his comrade in silence for a moment before resuming his position. Once again, he moved forward and his bokken made contact, though Yamazaki was able to block some of the force behind the blow.

“I’m never going to best you!” Yamazaki blurted in frustration.

Saito gave him an undecipherable look, and Yamazaki felt the heat rising in his cheeks. Before he could apologize for his outburst, Saito spoke.

“That is enough for today.” He motioned for Yamazaki to put away the weapons and turned to wash up at the well.

Yamazaki replaced the weapons, admonishing himself for his lack of restraint as he went. He could only imagine what the look Saito-taichō had given him meant. Not only had he done poorly during the sparring match, he had also lost his composure and whined about it...like a child. He must learn to control himself better. Losing his wits not only made him look bad; it also reflected poorly on Saito-taichō as his instructor.

* * *

Saito always found a way to fill the hours of his day when he was not on duty, and of late, he had chosen to spend part of that time sharpening the sword skills of the Shinsengumi’s only shinobi-medic. Yamazaki was no slouch; he had quickly surpassed the skill level of the rank and file soldiers. He was even able to hold his own with most of the captains for a lengthy amount of time. But Yamazaki was more adept with the smaller throwing weapons that were better suited to his trade.

Saito found satisfaction in sparring with the shinobi. He was quick on his feet and with his mind. He had a fresh and creative approach when it came to attacking and defending, which kept Saito engaged, mentally. Saito loved the challenge of it.  They worked well together, and Yamazaki was an alert and eager opponent.

However, Saito was troubled by Yamazaki’s self-doubt. A man who went into battle—or a sparring match—assuming he could not win, had already lost the match. How could Saito convey that to Yamazaki?

Over the next few days, Saito turned the issue over in his mind. In the end, he decided he would do what he hoped others would do for him should he need guidance...speak bluntly and allow Yamazaki to handle the information in his own way. Satisfied with that decision, Saito set the problem aside until they sparred again.

As it turned out, such a chance didn’t present itself until the following week. When the two men finally had a day where both were free at the same time, Saito approached Yamazaki carrying two bokken. The shinobi rose to greet the captain, his small smile and intense gaze all the answer Saito needed to his unasked question.

“So you believe you can best me, Yamazaki?” he called out as they each settled into their favorite stance.

“I believe I will best you one day, taichō. Perhaps today, perhaps tomorrow...perhaps a little further down the road. But I will not stop bettering myself until I do.”

Saito lunged forward, but he couldn’t stop the tiniest upward turn of his lips. It seemed that Yamazaki had schooled himself on his self-doubts.


	7. "There's No Use"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Shinpachi/Sanosuke romance requested by Sakurablossomwarrior using the prompt "There's no use getting worked up about it."

“Dammit, Sano, it’s not funny!” Shinpachi growled as he toweled his hair dry.

“Oh, I don’t know, Shin....it kind of is, if you stop and think about it.”

“I don’t  _want_  to think about it. What I wanna do is knock the guy’s lights out.”

Sanosuke chuckled as he tossed his own towel into the large hamper nestled in the corner of the locker room. This was an old grievance of Shinpachi’s; they would work out together three times a week, and —without fail— someone would hit on Sano. That, in itself wasn’t a problem. Shinpachi was secure enough in their relationship to know it meant very little to Sano. But lately, the someone flirting had been Shiranui Kyo, and it drove Shinpachi crazy.

“ **There’s no use getting worked up about it** ,” Sano said, crossing the room to sit next to him. “You should know I have no interest in him.”

Shinpachi grunted in response. He stood and flexed his muscles —a habit of his when he was feeling agitated—, stretched to get the kink out of his back, and turned to face Sanosuke.

“That’s not the point.”

“What  _is_  the point? He can flirt all he wants. I’m not interested. I’m not going there.”

“You might be tempted.”

Sano rolled his eyes and sighed. This conversation repeated itself at least once each week, and he didn’t have the energy to maintain it today.

“Why would I be tempted? Shin, is your self-confidence so low that you actually worry about  _Shiranui_?” he asked, trying a new tactic.

“What?! Hell no! I’m confident. I ooze confidence!”

“Then why so worried? You don’t trust me?”

“I’m not  _worried_. And of course I trust  _you_. But Shiranui? He just....pisses me the hell off, that’s all.”

Sano shook his head while he buttoned up his shirt.

“It’s not like I ask him to flirt, you know. He probably does that with everyone. It’s just how he is. It doesn’t mean anything. The guy’s just...odd.”

“Well maybe if you didn’t flirt back, he’d get the message! You’re with me...he needs to back off!” Shinpachi grumbled, pulling a t-shirt down over his head.

“I do not flirt!”

“ _You_  don’t think you’re flirting. Everyone else in the world disagrees,” Shinpachi corrected. “It’s just who you are. I get that. But I don’t have to like it when  _he’s_  involved.”

Finished dressing, Sano looked up at Shinpachi in disbelief. He could feel his temper starting to flare.

“I do  _not_  flirt. I don’t need to. I have a boyfriend, remember? Hell, maybe the next time Shiranui shows his mug, I should just waltz over and start a make-out session with you. Think he’d get the message then?”

Shinpachi let out a derisive snort, walked over to Sano and grabbed him by his collar. He dragged him to his feet and pulled him into a heated kiss.

“Yeah,” he stated emphatically when he finally pulled back. “Maybe you should!”

“Fine, I will!”

The two glared at one another for a moment before they both broke into fits of laughter. Sano threw an arm over Shinpachi’s shoulder as they walked toward the exit.

“You know, Shin...he may not know about us. Your idea really isn’t half bad.”

“I have  _great_  ideas!” Shinpachi agreed, all smiles once again. “But I don’t want to think about  _him_  right now.”

“Oh? What do you want to think about?”

“Drinking. I need a night on the town. You game?”

***

The following week, Sano was working with the dumbbells only a few feet from Shin —who was at the punching bag— when Shiranui walked in. The dark-haired man sauntered his way over to Sano immediately and stood before him, arms crossed over his chest and a large grin on his face.

“Harada! Looking good today. Need some help with that?”

“I got it, Shiranui. Thanks, anyway.”

Shinpachi watched the two closely, his face drawn into a deep scowl. He punched the bag a bit harder, but kept his mouth shut. Sano glanced in his direction, and Shiranui’s eyes followed suit.

“What’s his problem?”

Sano looked up at Shiranui, trying to decide if the question was rhetorical or not. In the end, he decided it didn’t matter. It was time to end this.

“He doesn’t like your flirting. To be honest, I’m not exactly comfortable with it myself.”

“Why not? It’s all fun and games! No big deal.”

“You  _do_  realize I’m with him, right?” Sano asked, jerking his head toward Shinpachi.              

“Wait...do you mean  _with him_  with him? Or just...you know...here with him?” Shiranui asked, his brows raised nearly to his hairline.

“With him...we’re  _together_...dating.”

“Really? Hmn...doesn’t seem your type,” Shiranui said, rubbing his chin. “Still, it doesn’t matter. I mean, I’m not trying to have a  _relationship_  here.”

“No, but I am,” Sano said, standing and moving away to replace the dumbbells. “I don’t play around, Shiranui. Sorry, but whatever you’re hoping is going to happen....won’t.”

Shiranui looked from Sano to Shinpachi and back again. He shook his head and sighed. “Too bad. You don’t know what you’re missing,” he tossed over his shoulder as he walked away.

Sano rolled his eyes and walked over to Shinpachi, who was trying his best to act like he wasn’t trying to listen in.

“I think that’s been nipped in the bud,” Sano said with a grin.

“Oh? What d’ya tell him?”

“That there was no way I’d choose his scrawny ass over someone as hot as you,” he laughed.

“Pfft, idiot!” Shinpachi couldn’t hide the slight flush on his cheeks, but it wasn’t like he lacked confidence...most of the time. He just knew how others saw Sanosuke Harada. Hell, he saw him the same way. It was nice to have their relationship reinforced from time to time, just to be sure.


	8. "You are so Tall!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru/Kazama romance-ish request by Anon using the prompt "You are so tall!"

Chizuru Yukimura beamed out at the crowd in delight. Across the room —and unbeknownst to Chizuru— Chikage Kazama watched her with a small frown tugging at his lips. While Chizuru’s cheerfulness was nothing new, the erratic way she was moving certainly was. He assumed she was trying to dance, but...it wasn’t really working out for her. If he didn’t know her better, he would swear that Chizuru was drunk.

He made his way toward her, crossing the room, weaving between the dancers on the floor. He never took his eyes off her. She hadn’t noticed him yet. In fact, as he drew nearer, he found her gaze to be slightly unfocused as she looked out over the dancing bodies.

“Chizuru,” he called out when he reached her side. He had to raise his voice slightly to be heard over the thumping of the music.

She turned to look up at him, giggling as she tilted her head back. Her cheeks were flushed, and her smile brightened.

 **“You are so tall,”**  she said, staggering back a step as she craned her neck to look into his eyes.               

“Chizuru, have you been drinking?” Kazama asked, reaching out to grasp her shoulders before she fell.

“Hmm? Oh, yes! I’ve been drinking punch! It’s delicious.”

“Punch?” Kazama furrowed his brow and looked down the buffet table to the punch bowl sitting at the end. He moved toward it, pulling Chizuru along with him, picked up the ladle, and sniffed the contents. “Spiked,” he muttered, glancing around the room. “How much have you had to drink, Chizuru?”

“Oh, I don’t know...” She giggled again and tried to pull her arm out of his grasp. “I want to dance, Kazama. Let me go.”

Kazama sighed and looked back down at her. She was completely intoxicated and wasn’t even aware of it. What fool put alcohol in the punch? He could make a couple of guesses —either Kyo Shiranui or that arrogant bastard, Souji Okita. But he would have to solve that particular mystery later. Right now, he needed to get Chizuru out of here.

“Come on, Chizuru. I’m taking you home.”

“B-but I don’t want to go home!” she mumbled, trying to pull out of his grasp. “I want to dance.”

“You can barely  _stand_. How are you going to dance? I am taking you home.”

He pulled her along, trying his best to hide a smile as he noted the tiny pout on her lips. She was a beautiful woman, and Kazama had been trying to get her to go out with him for months, but she always refused. He just didn’t understand. Why? She seemed to think he wasn’t serious about the offer, but he was. He definitely was.

He sighed again and tightened his grip on her arm as he escorted her straight to his car, settling her into the passenger seat. He reached across her to fasten the seatbelt, and she giggled again when his hand brushed her side. He moved back quickly, circling around to the driver’s side.

“I wanted to dance,” Chizuru stated again when he was seated behind the steering wheel. He glanced her way. She was still pouting, and she looked out the window at the building they had just exited.

“Perhaps I will take you dancing another time, then,” he told her, starting the ignition.

“R-really?” she squeaked, turning to her head to face him. The movement caused her to grab her head and groan. “Ooooh, I don’t feel so well.”

“Are you going to be sick?”

“N-no...just...everything is wavy.” She laughed and laid her head back against the seat, closing her eyes. “This is...better.”

She babbled on, muttering under her breath during the drive to her apartment, and Kazama had to admit that the alcohol had done quite a number on her shyness. It distracted him to see her so...carefree. She kept reaching out to touch him as she spoke —a pat on the knee, a squeeze on his arm. They were innocent gestures, he knew. Chizuru was an animated speaker and used her hands when talking all the time, but with the alcohol, her reticence was removed. Her small touches were...very disconcerting.

When he finally pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex, Kazama let out a relieved sigh. He quickly moved to her side of the car and opened the door, placing a hand under her elbow to keep her steady on her feet. She shuffled along beside him, glancing up on occasion to look at his profile. Each time she did, she would giggle and then look away. Kazama was beginning to feel quite ill-at-ease.

“Chizuru, what is it?” he finally asked, bringing them both to a halt just outside her door.

“Hn? What’s what?”

“Why...do you laugh each time you look my way?” he ground out, looking into her eyes.

“O-ooh! Oh.” She looked away from him and pursed her lips.

“Well?” he asked with a touch of impatience.

She giggled nervously but looked up at him again. “W-well...it’s just...you’re...” She giggled again, much to Kazama’s dismay. “...pretty!”

He sputtered at her proclamation, and she looked up at him with a bright smile.

“Pretty?! Men are not pretty, Chizuru,” he complained, turning his face away. For once, he was glad that she was too inebriated to notice the slight flush on his cheeks....or so he thought.

“Kazama!” Chizuru gasped, standing on her tip toes and peering at him closely. “Your face is all red! Are you ill?”

“Tch...no, I’m fine!” he told her, still refusing to look in her direction. “Where are you keys, Chizuru? Let’s get you out of the hallway, shall we?”

“Oh! Hmm...”

She fumbled in her purse, dropping items as she dug down to the bottom. Kazama bent down to pick up the misplaced items, and then took Chizuru’s purse from her hands. She smiled up at him and watched as he searched for her keys, finally finding them tucked into a corner.

“You found them!” she cheered, clapping her hands together.

“When I find out who spiked that punch...” he grumbled under his breath.

He unlocked the door and propelled Chizuru inside, flipping on lights as he went.

“Where’s Sen?” he asked.

Chizuru shrugged and flopped down on the couch, her energy depleting rapidly. Kazama watched her then left to find a bedroom —hers or Sen’s, he had no idea— and pulled a blanket from the bed. Going back to the living room, he found Chizuru lying down holding her hand above her face. He moved to her side and dropped the blanket over her, tucking the sides in. Of course, Chizuru giggled.

“I’m a burrito!”

Kazama rolled his eyes and stood looking down at her with his arms folded over his chest. When she started to sit up, he shook his head and pushed her shoulder back down.

“You’ll do better to stay put, Chizuru.”

To his surprise, she giggled and threw her arms around his neck. He had to catch himself by grabbing the back of the couch, or he would have fallen right on top of her.

“Stop that!” he growled, causing her to flinch and then tear up. “Shit,” he muttered, disentangling himself and running a hand through his hair. “Don’t cry...just...behave!”

 He sighed for the third time that night, wishing that Sen was here to help with the situation. But as she appeared to be out, Kazama decided he had to stay, at least until she returned. Leaving Chizuru alone in her state was not an option.

“Go to sleep, Chizuru,” he said, turning to move away from her. He felt her hand grab his, and he looked down at her quizzically. “What is it?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss me good night?” she asked, smiling up at him again.

Kazama sucked in a breath. How was he going to survive this night? He narrowed his eyes and considered her question. Why shouldn’t he give her a small kiss? What would it hurt? She was a grown woman, and she was the one who broached the subject. A simple chaste kiss...he could do that, couldn’t he? And...he  _wanted_  to, he realized. He slowly bent toward her, his eyes watching her closely should she change her mind. He pressed his lips to hers, just a feather light touch, and he felt her shiver. He pulled back immediately and searched her face but she smiled up at him drowsily.

“Thank you, Kazama,” she whispered as she snuggled down into the blanket. In moments, she was asleep. Kazama stood and looked down at her, his face warm, and his heart beating much too fast. He staggered back a step then turned away from her, his senses still reeling. This woman...how could she hold such power over him? He shook his head and moved to the chair next to the window, settling in to wait for Sen’s return.


	9. "Meet Your New Baby"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yamazaki/Chizuru romance requested by Eheartangel using the prompt "Meet your new baby."

Chizuru woke just as the sun’s rays filtered into the room through the half-closed blinds. She subconsciously rubbed her swollen belly with one hand while the other reached out to confirm that she was the last one up....as usual. She sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from her eyes before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. The dull ache in her back was more pronounced this morning, but Chizuru ignored the discomfort and shuffled down the hall to the nursery, in search of her husband.

She found him just where she knew he would be. He was so intent on trying to get the last pieces of baby furniture put together that he didn’t even notice her arrival. She knew he had been feeling guilty about not having the room finished, but his work kept him busy and when he was home, he was caring for her. She smiled as she watched him scowl down at the instructions in his hand, muttering under his breath.

“Susumu,” she called, her smile widening when he spun around to face her.

“Chizuru.” He moved toward her and asked, “Did you rest well You seemed restless last night.”

When he reached her, he brushed her bangs away from her face and planted a kiss on her forehead before looking into her eyes, waiting for her response.

Chizuru knew better than to deny it. Susumu Yamazaki could read her like an opened book. Instead she pressed her hand over his as it moved to cup her cheek.

“It took a while to get comfortable,” she admitted. “But I think that’s to be expected this late in the pregnancy. I do feel well-rested,” she assured him.

He searched her eyes and apparently found no deception, because he nodded once and then pulled her into his arms.

“I want everything to be perfect,” he murmured into her hair.

“I know. And it  _will_  be,” she said, snuggling deeper into his embrace —or as close as she could get with such a  _large_  belly.

They stood like that, both enjoying the quiet morning and each other, until another back spasm caused Chizuru to gasp.

“What is it?” Yamazaki asked immediately.

“Just a twinge. The baby is using my bladder as a trampoline and I need to shower,” Chizuru said with a grimace. She quickly assured him that she was not feeling contractions and had to smile at his overprotectiveness. She found it completely endearing. “But...aren’t Hijikata-san and Saito-san supposed to be coming to help you do this today?”

“Yes. They should be here soon.”

Chizuru giggled and playfully raked her eyes down the length of her husband’s body.

“Well, as much as  _I_  might enjoy it, I don’t think either of them will want to see you in your boxers, dear.”

Yamazaki’s eyes widened as he looked down at himself in surprise. He had been so immersed in his task that he had completely forgotten he hadn’t yet dressed. He gave a puff of embarrassed laughter and waved a hand toward the baby bed.

“I was trying to get as much done as I could before they arrived,” he admitted sheepishly. He turned a teasing smile down at Chizuru and added, “Of course, this means that I’ll need to shower as well.”

Chizuru’s face flushed as she noticed the heat in his gaze, and she swatted Yamazaki on the arm playfully.

“You will just have to wait your turn! How can you look at me like  _that_  when I’m the size of a small house?” she asked shaking her head.

Yamazaki frowned for a moment before grasping her shoulders with both hands.

“You are absolutely bewitching, Chizuru.” He kissed her tenderly before adding, “Exquisite.”

Chizuru flushed again, the earnest expression on her husband’s face driving home his belief of every word he said.

“I love you, Susumu,” she whispered, tearing up as she smiled up into his face.

Yamazaki brushed a thumb across her cheek and kissed her brow.

“And I love you, dearest. Now...go enjoy your shower. I need to dress before Hijikata-san and Saito-san arrive, and you look to need the relaxation.”

Chizuru nodded and waddled toward the bathroom, wondering how on earth her husband could possibly find her attractive at the moment. She sighed as she bent to the side to turn on the water. While it warmed, she thought about how lucky she was; she was happily married to a man who truly loved her and whom she loved in return. She would soon be bringing their first child into the world. Life was good. Now, if she could just convince the baby to stop lying on that nerve...She rubbed her back and then stripped, climbing carefully into the tub. The heat of the water began to work its magic immediately, and the pain in her back eased a bit.

* * *

 

Yamazaki had just finished buttoning his jeans when the doorbell rang. He paused for a moment to listen for Chizuru. Hearing the shower still running, he smiled and then hastened to the front door.

Earlier in the week, Hijikata had surprised Yamazaki by calling him into his office. Saito was seated across from Hijikata’s desk, and Yamazaki took a seat next to him.

“Yamazaki, Saito tells me you’ve been on edge lately,” Hijikata said, coming directly to the point as he sat behind his desk.

Yamazaki sat up straighter in his seat and glanced at Saito before opening his mouth to downplay his worries. Saito spoke up first.

“It is not a criticism, Yamazaki; merely an observation.”         

Yamazaki wanted to deny it, but couldn’t do so without making Saito out to be a liar or simply incorrect. He couldn’t do that so he let out a defeated sigh and lowered his head to his hands.

“I am...feeling slightly overwhelmed, sir,” he admitted.

“Is it Yukimura? Everything okay at home?” Hijikata pressed.

“Chizuru is fine; excellent even. I am...behind in getting the house ready for the baby’s arrival. Time has...slipped away from me.”

Hijikata and Saito exchanged a knowing glance, and the younger man nodded. Hijikata stood and came around to the front of his desk to sit.

“What still needs to be done?”

“Sir?” Yamazaki asked, looking up.

“For the baby, Yamazaki. What do you have left to do?”

Yamazaki blinked and then slowly began to list the tasks left uncompleted. When he finished, his shoulders slumped at the mere size of the list. It seemed like so much! How could he possibly finish everything in time without neglecting Chizuru or his job?

“Is our case load still the same as yesterday?” Hijikata asked Saito, keeping an eye on the dejected form of Yamazaki.

“Yes.”

“And Souji is back from vacation?”

Saito nodded and both men stood.

“Yamazaki, you will take the day tomorrow. There’s no need for you to come in now that Souji is back.”

Yamazaki looked up quickly, torn between not wanting to be the weak link at work, and not wanting to let Chizuru down. Hijikata saw the conflict in the youngest man’s eyes and decided the settle the matter for him.

“Consider this an order. Stay home. Get your house in order.”

Saito stood and placed a hand on Yamazaki’s shoulder.

“I will come by tomorrow to lend a hand,” he told the younger man.

Hijikata nodded and said, “And I’ll be coming with him.”

Yamazaki was speechless.

And now, as he let the Hijikata and Saito into his home, he felt a rush of pride and unwavering loyalty toward both of them. He led them down the hallway to the nursery, and all three men set about assembling the larger pieces of furniture. They worked for nearly ten minutes in companionable silence before Yamazaki heard Chizuru call for him. He was on his feet in an instant, dashing toward the bathroom, leaving Hijikata and Saito to stare after him.

Yamazaki had heard the fear in Chizuru’s voice and it terrified him. He burst into the bathroom with his heart in his throat and found Chizuru still standing the tub. She had turned the water off, and was looking at him with wide eyes and trembling lips.

“Chizuru, what is it?” he asked and he moved to pull her into his arms. He stopped himself just short of doing so, not wanting to do anything that might cause her harm.

“I...I think my water broke,” she stammered, her eyes slightly clouded. “But...I’m not sure. I mean...I haven’t had a contraction. A-aren’t you...supposed to have contractions first?”

Yamazaki tried to remain calm, swallowing back the blinding terror that turned his stomach. He tried to remember all that he had read —every book he could find on the subject of childbirth— but none of them had covered this. He just...didn’t know. He put his arms around her and she clung to him desparately.

“Let’s get you out of the tub, first,” he said, hoping that giving them an attainable goal, they could calm down.

He felt Chizuru nod into his chest and heard her deep intake of breath. She stepped over the tub’s rim with his support and a small moan escaped her.

“A contraction?” Yamazaki asked.

“N-no...I’m sorry, Susumu. I-I don’t mean to worry you,” she whispered. She pressed closer to him and said, “It’s just another back spasm.”

“A back spasm?” Yamazaki repeated, his brow furrowed. “How long have you been having them?”

Chizuru sniffled and murmured a response, but Yamazaki couldn’t hear it. He gently grasped her shoulders and held her at arm’s length while he searched her face.

“Chizuru, how long have you been having these back spasms?”

Chizuru looked down while she tried to remember when she’d first starting have back issues. When she looked up, she gave a tiny shrug.

“I-I’m not certain, but...a couple of days? Maybe three?”

Yamazaki clenched his jaw, upset that she had withheld the information, but he pulled her tightly against him and rubbed her back while he spoke.

“It is time to get you to the hospital, my dear,” he said much more calmly than he felt. He reached over to the hamper and picked up Chizuru’s night gown.

“H-hospital? But...I’m not having...”

“You are having contractions, Chizuru. I’ve read about this. You’re having what they call back labor.”

“I-is that normal, Susumu?” she asked, her voice rising with her fear.

“It is not the norm, but it is very common. It simply means you feel your contractions as spasm of the back instead of in the abdomen.”

“Then...I’ve been having c-contractions...for nearly three days?!”

“It would seem so.” He fell silent as he pulled her nightgown down over her head and then wrapped her in the bathrobe hanging on the door.

“I...didn’t know, Susumu...”

Yamazaki smiled down at her upturned face and felt his heart skip a beat. Even now...in the midst of this mild emergency...she undid him completely. He was going to be a father! He helped her walk out into the hallway, where Hijikata and Saito stood waiting, both men looking very concerned.

“It’s time?” Hijikata asked.

Yamazaki nodded, his throat suddenly too dry to speak. Everything hit him at once and he felt he might lose control of his emotions at any minute. Hijikata turned to Saito.

“Drive them to the hospital. He’s in no condition to do it. I’ll contact the others. Yamazaki, do you have a bag packed?”

Yamazaki looked up blankly but Chizuru nodded.

“Yes, Hijikata-san. It’s in the bedroom, at the foot of the bed.”

Hijikata went to retrieve it while Saito guided Chizuru —and a very out of it Yamazaki— to their smaller car, not wanting Chizuru to have to step up into Hijikata’s SUV. With the parents-to-be settled into the back seat, Saito turned just in time to grab the duffle back Hijikata thrust at him.

“I’m going to stay here and get things done. I’ll be up there as soon as I can. I let Kondo-san know, so he will take care of gathering everybody.” He smiled suddenly, his humor unable to keep him from adding, “You might need to call for two wheelchairs...I don’t know if Yamazaki will be able to walk.”

Saito gave a small smile, turned and got behind the steering wheel. Within minutes, he was speeding toward the hospital while Hijikata trudged back in to finish the Yamazaki nursery.

* * *

 

Shimada paced the length of the waiting room, his eyes moving to the door with each passing. It had been nearly six hours, and though had been told that it could be many more hours until the baby arrived, Shimada had opted to stay. He was going to be the godfather, after all.

Saito had gone with the promise of returning later in the evening, and the others came and went with similar promises. Only Kondo had remained the entire time, and Shimada knew that Yamazaki would feel undeserving but honored when he heard.

The seventh hour came and went, and finally, during the eighth hour, a nurse came to let those waiting know that Chizuru was being readied and that they expected the baby within the hour. Kondo thanked the nurse and then slapped Shimada on the back good-naturedly.

“I’ll call the boys. They’ll want to be here, I’m sure,” he said, pulling out the phone he rarely used and beginning the tedious process of dialing all the members of their group.

Shimada began to pace again, his mind wandering to the dressing down he planned to give Yamazaki later in the week. The boy hadn’t even told him that he needed help, and it was time he learned that the people surrounding him weren’t just coworkers; they were  _family_. Shimada smiled at the thought the young man becoming a father. It would definitely be an eye-opener for someone so used to being in control.

The members of the team slowly began to trickle in, starting with Hijikata and Saito. After they greeted Kondo, Shimada made his way over to inquire about Yamazaki’s house.

“I apologize for not being there to help, sir,” he said with a slight frown. “I wanted to be here...” He trailed off with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

“It’s not a problem. Saito gave me a hand. Everything is set, so we just need the kid, now.”

The minutes ticked away, and eventually the waiting room filled with the laughter and chatter of the men of the Shinsengumi Detective Agency as they waited to hear word of the baby’s arrival. Some ten minutes later, a doctor arrived with the news.

“It’s a boy,” he announced, and had to raise his voice to be heard over the cheers as he added, “Healthy as a horse with the lungs to match.”

Kondo pumped the man’s hand and beamed around the room as he reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a number of cigars, each tied with a blue ribbon, and began passing them around. He handed two to Shimada.

“For Yamazaki-kun, when his feet land back on the ground,” Kondo explained with a chuckle.

“Kondo-san, how did you know it would be a boy?” Souji called out.

“Oh ho! I didn’t know, but I came prepared!” He pulled open his jacket and pulled another set of cigars from his other pocket, each tied with a pink ribbon.

As the men laughed, down the hall, a nurse returned to the Yamazaki’s room with a freshly washed and treated baby. She placed him Yamazaki’s arms and smiled when she noticed his trembling hands. She excused herself, and Yamazaki walked carefully to the bed.

“Susumu?” Chizuru called, her eyes heavy with much needed sleep.

Yamazaki laid the baby in her outstretched arms.

“ **Meet your new baby** , Chizuru.”           

“Our new baby, my dear,” Chizuru corrected, smiling down at the bundle in her arms.

Yamazaki sat down on the bed and pressed a kiss to her brow.

“I love you, Chizuru Yamazaki.”


	10. Happy Birthday, Sarah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A baka trio birthday drabble.....

Heisuke stepped into the elevator and shuffled the bags of groceries he was carrying until he was able to press the fourth floor button. Finally managing to get the doors to shut, he let out a sigh and waited for the slow trek upward, grumbling under his breath about his ‘lazy, idiot friends’. When the automated voice announced his stop, he trudged toward the apartment he shared with those very friends, Shinpachi and Sanosuke.

Kicking the door, he shouted to be let in, causing a couple of the neighbors to poke their heads out to investigate. Shin let him in with a thump on the head, and Heisuke tossed a sheepish apology over his shoulder before scuttling into the apartment.

“You’re gonna get us kicked out, squirt,” Shin scolded, taking one of the packages from the younger man’s arms.

“Like the stunt you pulled last night wouldn’t?” Heisuke countered, shoving past him.

“Hey, that wasn’t _my_ fault. You and Sano shouldn’t have let me get so drunk!”

“We’re not your babysitter!” Heisuke paused a moment, looking around the apartment. “Where _is_ Sano-san, anyway?”

“I’m surprised you didn’t see him. He went down to pay this month’s rent...should be back any minute.”

They fell into a companionable silence—with the occasional shoving match—as they put groceries away, and both were surprised when Sano didn’t show up until nearly an hour later.

“What took so long, Sano-san?” Heisuke asked.

“We’re getting new neighbors,” Sano told them as he removed his jacket and loosened his tie. “I volunteered us to help them move in.”

“What?! Why would you do that?” bellowed Heisuke.

“Girls....” Shin guessed, quirking an eyebrow at Sano.

“Girls are moving in next door?” Heisuke asked with wide eyes.

“Yep, three lovely ladies,” Sano affirmed, moving to the fridge for a drink.

“Well....what are they like? Are they cute?”

Sano grabbed a beer and glanced over at Shin with a frown. “Why is that always the first thing you ask? Looks aren’t everything, you know.”

“So they’re ugly,” Shin said, shrugging as he sat at the counter.

“Actually, I only met one of them, and she’s pretty adorable. I think I scared her a bit,” Sano added with a chuckle. “We’ll meet them all tomorrow. But really, Shin, have you ever thought about not being so shallow? It’s probably why you can’t keep a girl.”

“Hey!”

“Ooooh, low blow, Sano-san,” Heisuke joined in, grinning from ear to ear. It was rare that someone other than him was getting scolded, so he relished the moment.

“Shut up, pipsqueak! You don’t have a girl either, remember?” Shin retorted.

***

The next morning, Sano was up early. He usually had a couple of hours to himself before the others began to stir, so he was surprised when Heisuke came staggering into the kitchen with bleary eyes.

“You’re up early,” he commented to the younger man, who nodded sleepily.

“I didn’t want to miss out on helping move the girls in.”

Sano laughed and set about making breakfast. While he scrambled eggs and fried bacon, Heisuke set up the toaster and sliced the bread. Shin came in shortly after and set up the coffee pot. They all sat down to breakfast, discussing the time schedule for the day.

“Did you even ask for names, Sano?” Shin asked around a mouthful of egg.

“Of course I did. I’m not _you_ , you idiot. Chizuru is who I spoke with last night. Sweet girl, kind of timid. Her friends...ah, I think one she called Sen, and one was....Kimigiku? We’ll be meeting them all around midday.”

“Ah, man! I could have slept in!” Heisuke grumbled.

Shinpachi reached over and grabbed the bacon off Heisuke’s plate and said, “Yeah, go on back to sleep. We’ll _think_ about waking you up in time...”

“Hey, old man, give that back!!”

The usual scuffle ensued, and Sano shook his head as he took his dish to the sink. Those two were impossible. Still, he couldn’t have better friends, so putting up with a bit of immaturity was no big deal, and he even joined in half the time. He clapped both of them on the back and said, “Come on, you two. Let’s get this place cleaned up! Maybe the ladies would accept a quick lunch after we get them moved in!”

 “Yeah!” Heisuke jumped up, pushing his plate over to Shin. “Here, you eat it. I’m saving my appetite for lunch.”

***

Two hours later, all three men made their way downstairs to see if their new neighbors had arrived. When they saw the empty lobby, they sat at the small table that was pushed against the far wall to wait. Each time the outer door opened, all three men sat up eagerly, only to be disappointed when one of the building’s inhabitants sauntered in. After the same scenario played out a few times, Sano went to speak with the proprietor.

“What?!” he said, suddenly, drawing Shin and Heisuke’s eye. “What do you mean, they have help?”

“Couple of guys were walking by and saw them struggling,” the landlord said, trying to hide a smile. “They’re probably still up there. You didn’t see them when you came down?”

“Hell, no! We didn’t see a soul.”

By that time, Shin and Heisuke had joined him, and the trio stared at one another in dismay. Had they missed their golden opportunity. At that moment, the elevator doors opened, and Chizuru stepped out.

“Harada-san, hello!” she called, waving as she moved toward the group of men. “I was looking for you. We...ran into some people who offered to help us,” she explained, looking a bit sheepish. “I tried to find you to let you know, but...you weren’t in your apartment...”

Sano smiled down at her and made quick introductions. He noticed Heisuke’s eyes were about to pop out of his head, and tried to get his attention in a subtle way, but there was no help for it. The younger man was standing stock still, nearly drooling, so Sano swatted the back of his head.

Shin distracted Chizuru by asking, “So you already have help, then? Is there anything we can do?”

“Well, it’s all done, now,” she said, looking apologetic. “But I really appreciate that you were all willing to help!”

When the elevator doors opened again, all three men and Chizuru turned just in time to see the ‘helpers’ step into the lobby.

“Saito! Yamazaki!”

  


	11. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A What-If story for OkaSai week over on Tumblr....What if Saito was discovered as he investigated Ito and his faction??

Souji ran through the darkened backstreets, his anger as sharp and deadly as the sword that hung from his hip. Behind him, he could hear the shouts of whichever men Kondo-san had sent to give chase, but he ignored them. He had to reach Hajime-kun!

He had known from the beginning that something was amiss. Hajime-kun would never join Ito’s faction of his own volition. And to make matters worse he, as the first unit captain, had been kept in the dark while that damned shinobi knew everything. And Hijikata-san...this whole fiasco was his fault. Souji was certain that it was Hijikata-san’s suggestion that kept Kondo-san quiet about the ‘plan’ they had laid out for Ito and his cronies.

But none of that mattered now. Yamazaki—the bastard—had brought word that Hajime might have been found out. Of course, he hadn’t bothered staying to see if Hajime needed help. No, he had run back to headquarters, to Hijikata-san. While the Hijikata-san laid out plans and took far too long to decide on how best to deal with situation, Souji had taken it upon himself to bring the third unit captain back home.

As he neared Gesshin-In Temple, he heard the shouts of many men. Fear stabbed through his heart and he pushed himself to move faster, rounding a corner in time to see Hajime stumble.  Several men swarmed around him, and in the middle of the chaos, Heisuke came running from the inner yard with his sword swinging wildly into the fray.

“Souji!” Heisuke shouted.

“Get to Hajime-kun!”

Both men fell silent as their weapons carved a path through the combatants who had once been Shinsengumi members but were now the enemy. Souji kept his eyes trained on the place where Saito had fallen, fury and fear swirling in his stomach. He inched forward, sweat filling his eyes, the smell of blood acrid in the evening air.

“Hajime-kun!” he heard Heisuke call out as he leapt from place to place, his katana a blur of motion.

From behind, Souji could hear the footfalls of more men joining the battle and he cursed under his breath. Surging forward, he slid past the last wall of men that blocked his way to Hajime, who knelt on one knee before him, his sword held above his head, holding off blow after blow. Blood trickled from a slice on his shoulder, but other than that, he looked to be holding his own.

Burning fury exhumed Souji’s thoughts at the sight. He stormed forward with blade swinging, knocking two men down in his haste to reach Hajime’s side. When he reached him, he took up an aggressive stance, allowing the younger man to get to his feet at last.

“Hajime-kun, why is it that you have all the fun, ne?”

Souji heard a small puff of air behind him and chuckled. That was as much of a laugh as he could expect from Saito Hajime. The man did not relinquish control of his emotions at all. Still, the relief he felt on hearing such a small thing almost made him lose focus on the task at hand. Luckily, Heisuke was there to bring him back.

“Oi, Souji! What the hell is going on?”                                   

The youngest Shinsengumi captain worked on his way toward them, Souji fighting back to back with Hajime, who staggered more than once.

“Get over here, Heisuke! We can’t hold them off forever, you know!”

“You might have had a better chance if you’d waited on us,” a voice shouted from the left, and Souji spun to face the new menace.

“Shinpat-san! Sano-san!” Heisuke shouted, relief filling his voice at the appearance of the two men.

“Hey, squirt! Looks like you’ve caused enough trouble here, don’t you think?”

“It wasn’t me this time!” Heisuke shouted with a grin, dashing toward his friends, slashing at the enemy as he went.

“I’m getting Hajime-kun out of here. You can handle the rest, right?” Souji asked, pulling Saito’s arm over his shoulder.

“We got it...Go!” Harada shouted as he brought his spear up to deflect another blade.

Not waiting for a response from the other two men, Souji hefted most of Saito’s weight onto himself and began the slow walk back toward Nishi Honganji. It was a grueling journey for both men, and Saito worked to keep both feet moving as the blood dripped from the wounds he received.

“Just a little further, Hajime-kun,” Souji murmured, shifting the younger man’s weight slightly.

“Aa,” came the strained reply, but he kept in step with Souji.

They reached the gates of the temple, and Saito stumbled as they crossed the courtyard. Souji pulled him closer, carrying most of the injured man’s weight himself. From the corner of his eye, he saw a blur of purple, and anger flooded him.

“You did this,” he snarled, wrapping a protective arm around Saito’s shoulder.

“Souji...” Saito reprimanded weakly.

Hijikata stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and then narrowing at the accusation. He moved his gaze to Saito, and scowled. “Damn it,” he muttered, striding forward once again. “Sai...”

“Don’t,” Souji interrupted, his glare pinning Hijikata to the spot. “He was there because you sent him. He’s just a tool for you to use. Try and deny it!”

“Now isn’t the time! He needs....”

“Then get out of my way!” Souji pushed passed him, wincing when he saw Kondo step out onto the engawa.

“Is that...Saito-kun?” he asked, hastening forward. “Souji, are you hurt?” In his worry, he didn't wait before firing off his next question. “Toshi, is Yamazaki-kun nearby?”

Pressing his lips together, Hijikata looked from Souji to Kondo and back again. Finally letting out a frustrated sigh, he turned to the commander. “I’ll fetch him.”

Kondo nodded and moved to assist Souji. “Let me take some of the weight. Are you hurt, Souji?”

“No, just Hajime-kun...this is his blood, Kondo-san.”

Kondo frowned and lifted Saito’s free arm to place over his shoulder. Together, he and Souji adjusted their hold on him and walked him to his old room. When they crossed the threshold, Kondo kept a tight grip on him as Souji laid out the futon and prepped the space. They settled Saito onto the thin mattress, and waited in silence until Yamazaki arrived with water and bandages.

“About damn time,” Souji muttered, but Kondo placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s give him some room, ne, Souji?”

Reluctantly, Souji backed away, but kept his eyes on Saito. Yamazaki knelt down and peeled away the layers of cloth covering the wound and then turned to Kondo.

“There is substantial blood loss, Kyokuchō, but it is not a fatal wound. He will need time to heal, but should do so completely. I will need to suture the wound.”

“Will you need someone to hold him steady?”

“I have him, Kondo-san,” Souji said, looking to Yamazaki for instruction.

“What of the others, Souji? Were there any other injuries?” Kondo asked, worry evident in his voice.

“Not when I left. I think Sano-san and Shinpachi-san have everything under control. Oh...and Heisuke, too,” he added, looking quickly up at Kondo.

Beaming at the news, Kondo smiled and squeezed Souji’s shoulder. “Well that is a relief!  I’m sure the boys will bring Heisuke-kun back where he belongs. Yamazaki-kun, once you’ve seen to Saito’s wounds, come to the common room. If any of the others have been hurt, I want them looked at as soon as possible.”

“Hai, kyokuchō!”

Turning his attention to his protégé, he added, “Souji, I’ll leave you to watch over Saito.”

Souji crossed the floor and sat next to the futon, with Yamazaki sitting on the opposite side. They both looked to Kondo when he spoke again.

“I want word the moment anything changes. Saito-kun, I’m sure I don’t have to tell you, but make sure and do exactly as Yamazaki-kun says.”

He left the room, leaving all three men in silence. Souji refused to look at Yamazaki; the shinobi had known of Saito’s mission all along and that irritated the first unit captain no end. Still, the medic was good at what he did, and his quick action would help Hajime-kun, so for now, he was granted leniency. So long as Hajime-kun was alright.....


	12. Just to See You Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An OkiSai drabble for Day Two of OkiSai Week!

Saito felt a mix of emotions as he sat in silence just behind Hijikata and Kondo as the meeting progressed. His return from the secret assignment he had been given—infiltration of Ito’s faction—had placed him in an all too familiar position. Once again, he was on the outside looking in. The trust he had gained among the men was shattered, and even the captains were frustrated and seeking answers.

It was understandable. He had left the Shinsengumi, at least in their eyes. He had turned his back on them, or so they had thought. And though he understood their need of explanations, in the end, their judgement didn’t matter. He would take the same assignment again and again should it prove helpful to the Shinsengumi and to Hijikata-fukuchō. He had survived many years of hatred and hostility, of resentment and rancor. He would do so again, if need be.

But—and he was loathe to admit it, even to himself—there was one who he hoped understood. He risked a quick glance toward Souji and found sharp green eyes boring into his own. His own eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly reined in the feelings swirling in his mind. He wanted to look away, but could not. He had done nothing wrong. He would not feel....shamed. He straightened his spine and noted the slight rising of Souji’s brow. The man missed _nothing_. Letting out a small sigh, Saito closed his eyes once more.

He needed to meditate; he had had very little time to do so while he was away. When he hadn’t been gathering information, he had been keeping a close eye on Heisuke, who was suffering with the choice he had made. Saito had hated leaving the youngest captain with Ito more than anything. He hadn’t realized quite how difficult it would be, mentally. Heisuke was not like the others. Though a strong and talented warrior, Heisuke was more open, and therefore more easily influenced by heart over mind. Another small sigh escaped Saito, and this time, Kondo noticed.

“It has been a long day. Let’s eat and then everybody can rest—except those going on patrol, of course. Saito-kun, I’m sure Toshi will want to get you back into the swing of things quickly, but for tonight, you should rest.” Kondo glanced to his right, catching the eye of his vice-commander.

“Agreed. You have done enough for now,” Hijikata stated firmly. He then turned to face the remaining captains. “As for you lot, try to keep it down this evening.” He met and held Shinpachi’s gaze before adding, “And no trip to Shimabara.”

A few muttered complaints filled the air, but were quickly hushed with a glare from the vice-commander. He and Kondo took their leave, and the captains circled around Saito, their expressions grim.

“So it’s true then? Ito has targeted Kondo-san?” Nagakura asked, his arms folded across his chest.

“Aa.”

“What about Heisuke? Why didn’t he come back with you?” Harada wanted to know.

Saito faced away, devoid of expression. “Heisuke is unaware of the situation.”

“What? Why? He would have come back if....” Harada nearly shouted.

“It was not my place to make such a decision. I had my orders.”

“That’s _bullshit_!” Nagakura said, before a hand fell on his shoulder.

“Gentlemen, I believe Saito-kun was told to rest,” Gen said quietly, looking each captain in the eye.

Letting out a deep sigh, Nagakura acquiesced. “Yeah, sorry about that Saito. It’s not your fault. I know the squirt can make his own decisions. I just wish he had _talked_ to us!”

Okita, who had kept his seat when the other captains swarmed Saito, rose to his feet slowly. He gave Saito an indecipherable look and then left the room. Saito watched him go, his hands flexing on his thighs the only indication that he was upset. Closing his eyes, he waited until the other captains gave up trying to converse and then excused himself.

Walking toward his room, he let his thoughts whirl out of control. Perhaps he _should_ have tried to speak with Heisuke. But Hijikata-fukuchō had been adamant that Saito keep his directive confidential. Saito did not like self-doubt. It made him hesitate, and that could be deadly.

He paused in the middle of the engawa, changing direction as the sakura tree came into view. He had always found peace beneath its branches; it quieted his mind to be close to something so sound and corporeal. Just before he stepped down into the courtyard, however, a hand clutched his wrist in a near-painful grip. Saito didn’t have to look to know who it was.

“Souji,” he said without turning.

“Come with me.”

Saito felt a tug on his arm and he side-eyed the man who pulled on him. Pursed lips and clenched jaw spoke of anger, and Saito resigned himself to being led back toward the captains’ quarters. He didn’t always give in to Souji’s whims, but there were times he felt it best to let the older man get things out of his system. If Souji wanted to yell, or spar, or antagonize him in some way, then today, he would allow it—up to a point.

He wasn't surprised when he was led past his own room and to Souji's instead. What _did_ surprise him was Souji sliding the shoji shut behind them and immediately pushing him against the door. Bright green eyes burned into his, and Saito had only a moment to prepare before Souji bent his head down to capture his lips with his own.

Eyes opened wide, Saito felt his face heat up as Souji ran his tongue along the seam of his lips, seeking entrance. With a small moan, he opened his mouth and gasped as Souji deepened the kiss. Unsure of whether to push him away, or draw him closer, Saito clutched at Souji’s shoulders. When Souji pressed in closer, their bodies mere inches apart, liquid fire ran through his veins and pitted in his stomach. Souji pulled back slightly, peering into Saito’s flushed face with a devilish smirk. He grasped the younger man’s jaw and held his gaze as he spoke.

“This is the second time you’ve left me and come back, Hajime-kun.”

Saito opened his mouth to refute the claim, to explain that he hadn't necessarily left _Souji_ , but his words were cut off when his lips were claimed again. Before he could respond, Souji released him once more, choosing to feather kisses along his jawline instead. Saito sucked in a breath, his heart hammering against his chest, his fingers gripping tightly to the folds of Souji’s clothing.

“Souji...”

“Hmn?” he murmured, raising his head.

“What are you doing?” Saito asked, trying to reel in his thoughts.

Souji snickered and moved a step back, his eyes glinting with amusement. “If you can’t tell what I’m doing, you’re more inexperienced than I thought.”

Closing his eyes, Saito huffed out a breath. “That is not what I mean.”

“Oh?” Souji teased.

“Why?” Saito asked, the seriousness of his expression causing Souji to drop his smile.

“Does it matter?” he asked, his tone defensive.

“Aa.”

Growling in frustration, Souji pushed away and turned his back. “I guess I misread you,” he muttered, his tone dark.

“I did not say that.”

Turning to face the younger man, Souji frowned. “Then what’s the difference? Why question it?”

Saito let his gaze fall to his hands and back up, capturing Souji’s eyes with his own. “I...do not know.”

Souji studied him for a moment, noted the confusion in his eyes, and sighed. “Hajime-kun, sometimes you are your own worst enemy.” He moved toward him once again. “What were you thinking when you looked at me during the meeting?” he asked suddenly.

Blinking at the abrupt change of subject, Saito responded, “I thought many things...”

“Don’t give me that! The moment our eyes met, I knew exactly what was on your mind. You were thinking we would abandon you! You were thinking _I_ would.”

“No...”

“Yes! Hajime-kun, I’ve never seen your thoughts so clearly as today. And _that’s_ _why_ I brought you here—to _show_ you—because words mean nothing without the action to back them. And I want you to know...no, I _need_ you to understand that I will not abandon you. It won’t happen. The others might not get it, but they don’t _know_ you. I do.”

He punctuated his statement with another kiss, fierce and searching. Saito hesitated for only a moment as relief flooded him, and then he reciprocated, completely surrendering to his own needs and wants. Of course Souji would understand, would not blame him for the choices that weren’t choices at all. He sighed as Souji cupped his face and pressed their foreheads together.

“Stay with me, Hajime-kun,” Souji whispered.

Stay with him? Did he mean _now_? Or was it an invitation for something more? Did it matter? No...he had already decided on his answer.

“Aa.”

Souji lifted his head and smirked. He turned on his heel and went to the cabinet on the far side of the room, pulling the futon from its recesses. He lay the mattress out, and Saito finally came to his senses, moving quickly to help spread out the thin blanket. They stood looking at the bed for some time, both coming to terms with the fact that their friendship—their _relationship_ —was about to change forever.

Finally, Saito made up his mind and reached for Souji’s hand. Their eyes met, and they both knelt next to the futon. Saito reached up and brushed his fingers over Souji’s jaw before leaning in to offer a brief, chaste kiss.

Souji chuckled, wrapped his arms around Saito, and hauled him closer. “So modest...”

Saito expelled a self-conscious breath and then, mimicking Souji’s motions from earlier, placed his hand behind Souji’s head, drawing him in for a deeper kiss. He felt Souji grin against his lips and pulled away, giving him a questioning look.

“Gomen, gomen,” Souji told him. “You’re being so serious. I can hear your wheels turning! Just...look at this like sparring, ne? It’s more instinct than thinking...you go with what you _feel_.”

An impish look crossed Souji’s face, and Saito stiffened, trying to guess what might be coming. But he was not prepared when Souji tightened his grip and fell onto the futon, bringing Saito down on top of him. Before he could even begin to assimilate the feelings that soared through him, he was rolled onto his back, their positions reversed. Saito automatically grasped Souji’s shoulders, his eyes wide and lips parted.

“Souji...what...?”

“No thinking,” Souji whispered as he brought his lips to Saito’s ear. “ _Feel_.”

He bit down gently on the lobe, and then ran his tongue behind it, reveling in the reactions he was eliciting from the third unit captain. Saito trembled as goosebumps erupted over his skin. Fire blazed in his stomach and moved lower, and he sucked in a heady breath.

“Hmn...you’re feeling something now, ne, Hajime-kun?”

Color blossomed across Saito’s cheeks and he adamantly refused to acknowledge the question, since he was well aware that Souji _knew_ the answer. Not to be outdone—and thinking about how he would proceed if sparring—Saito retaliated by sitting up and pushing Souji into a seated position. A rare, small smile graced his lips as he leaned in to press tiny kisses along Souji’s collarbone.

“H-Hajime!” Souji gasped, taken by surprise. He looked up and held still, his hand reaching out to touch Saito’s lips. “That...is what I’ve wanted...” Confused, Saito remained silent and waited for an explanation. Souji shrugged, a touch of color rising as he explained. “Just to see you smile.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Let it Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shin and Etsu fluff!

Etsu let out a squeak of dismay the moment she heard to door click shut behind her. She turned and pressed her forehead against the now locked library door, peeking through the glass to her desk. There, right where she had left it, was the Batman backpack she’d brought in place of her purse that day. And inside it, were her keys.

Shoulders drooping, she turned and flopped back against the door, trying to think of what to do. She couldn’t call anybody because her phone was in her backpack. She couldn’t pay for a taxi, because her money was in her backpack. She couldn’t even get back inside the library because it was on automatic locks and the key to override that…was in her backpack.

Looking up at the sky, she sighed. Dark clouds loomed overhead, threatening to spill over at any moment. She took a step forward and hesitated. Should she risk trying to walk home before the rains came? Well, she couldn’t stand here all night, she decided and, squaring her shoulders, made her way down the sidewalk.

Etsu made it two blocks before the sky opened up and dumped its cold contents on her. She broke into a run, looking for any small alcove to escape the torrent. Spotting a small chink in the façade further up, she changed course and headed that direction. Upon reaching the opening, something big and solid moved forward, causing her to collide with it. Shrieking as she fell, she clutched at the air for anything to stop her backward motion.

“Whoa there!” a deep voice called out as strong arms enveloped her, before settling her on her feet and releasing her.

“T-thank you,” Etsu said breathlessly as she tried to straighten her clothing. Peering up…and up, she finally took in her rescuer. “Ohhh!”

Bright blue eyes searched hers, nestled under brows just a shade darker than the mop of brown hair that topped his head.

“You okay? I didn’t hurt you, did I?” he asked, taking a step back and rubbing the back of his neck.

Blinking up at him, Etsu felt her face grow warm. “I’m f-fine, thank you! I was just walking home and…”

“In this weather?”

“Oh…well, you see…”

A low rumble filled the air, followed by a very sharp crack and Etsu yelped as she dove for the alcove. The stranger watched with wide eyes, totally taken by surprise.

“Wh…You okay?” he repeated, slipping into the niche beside her.

Red to her ears with embarrassment, Etsu nodded. “I…don’t like storms.”

“Oh! You mean the thunder? I thought…Well, it doesn’t matter what I thought. Um…why don’t you just call a cab?”

“I can’t. My phone and money are locked in the library, so I was just going to walk home. But then it started raining and… Oh no!!!” she cried out, suddenly. “I…can’t go home anyway! My keys!! My keys are in the library, too!”  She buried her face in her hands.

“Oh, hey now!” He moved closer to her, worry evident in his voice. “Are you…crying?!”

“No!” she denied adamantly as she rubbed at her eyes and then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry. I just really hate storms and it’s been a very long week, and….” She sniffled and waved a hand. “I’m sorry…I’m Etsu Miura. Thank you very much for helping me!”

“Shinpachi Nagakura,” he told her with a friendly grin. “And think nothing of it. I was just going to meet a couple of buddies, but with this weather…” He shrugged.

Thunder rolled and Etsu cowered in the corner. Shinpachi took a step forward, blocking her from the rain, and reached into his pocket. Pulling out his cell, he punched in a few numbers and waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

“Hey, something’s come up. I won’t be there til late, alright?” A pause and then, “Yeah, sounds good. We’ll just meet tomorrow, then. Got it.”

He flashed a reassuring smile to Etsu, who was watching him as he dialed another number. “Hey, it’s Shin. Yeah, can you do me a huge favor? Like…a reaaaaally huge… Yeah, yeah. You know the library over on the east end of town?” He raised his brow at Etsu to make sure he had the right one. At her nod, he continued, “Yeah, think you can get in there? Hold on…” He looked at Etsu and asked, “What kind of lock? I mean…is it a bolt or something more fancy?”

“It’s…a bolt? Nothing fancy,” she told him, mystified.

“Yeah, just your regular business lock. Right…we’ll head that way now. Looks like the rain is letting up a bit. Great, thanks man.”

Etsu looked up at him with a bemused expression. “A-are you going to have someone break into the library?!”

“What? No!” With a soft chuckle, he went on to explain. “I work for the city, so I just called up someone who can pick the lock…legally.”

“Oh!! This is great! I can’t get my backpack and go home! Thank you so much!”

“I’ll walk you there, just in case the storm comes back, okay?”

Her cheeks burning, Etsu could only smile up at him. They walked the two blocks back to the library, with no more than a slight drizzle falling on their heads. Thunder rumbled in the background, but it had moved farther off and was not as loud as it had been. When they arrived at the locked doors, a small figure stood in the shadows of the alcove waiting for them.

“Hey, you beat us here!”

Purple eyes scanned Etsu from head to toe before turning toward Shinpachi. “I have unlocked the door.”

“Damn, you’re quick, Yamazaki! Thanks. Alright Etsu-chan, let’s get your stuff.” He ushered her inside and waited by the door while she trotted over to the circulation desk to grab her backpack.

As Etsu headed back, she saw his raised brow and followed his gaze down to the Batman logo plastered across the facing of her bag. Giving him a sheepish grin, she waited to see if he would make fun of her as so many of the library attendants did.

“Hey, cool bag.”

Beaming up at him, Etsu stepped out onto the sidewalk. “Thank you both so much for your help. I can call that taxi now! Just let me lock this place back up.”

“I will be leaving, then,” Yamazaki said, nodding to both of them before moving swiftly away.

Shin waited for Etsu to finish up and then asked if she’d like him to order a cab for her. She quickly agreed, and while they waited, he kept her entertained with stories of him and his friends at the last Comic-con. By the time the taxi arrived, they had shared phone numbers and made plans for a night out with friends.

“I’ll see you this weekend, then, Etsu-chan!”

“Yes,” Etsu breathed, her eyes sparkling as she looked up at him. “I look forward to it!”


	14. Value Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An OkiSai tale....a continuation of their wedding day....

Kondo squeezed Souji’s shoulder and chuckled softly. His eyes were alight with joy and amusement.

“Now Souji, you know Toshi isn’t that bad. He cares about you just as much as I do.”

Souji muttered under his breath, but he knew it would be pointless to argue. Besides, this was his and Hajime’s day; he would rather spend his time thinking about that.

“I’m going to go have a word with Sai…Hajime-kun. Better get used to calling him that, ne, Souji?”

“Yeah,” Souji said softly, smiling at the huge grin Kondo wore. “You’ll be back in time, right?”

“Of course! After all, I’m walking behind you during the ceremony!” His smile broadened and his chest swelled with obvious pride.

“Okaaaay, go see Hajime-kun. You can tell me how he looks when you get back.”

Kondo let out a hearty laugh as he headed to the door. “You’ll see for yourself soon enough, my boy. Some things are best left to witness for yourself.”

Kondo strode down the hallway and rounded a corner, nearly colliding with Hijikata. “Toshi! Where are you off to? Going to see Souji?” he asked.

Hijikata scowled but quickly turned his head. There was no way he was going to spoil Kondo’s good mood, even if it meant suffering through a barrage of insults from Souji.

“Yeah, I thought I’d see how he’s holding up. Saito kicked my ass out, said I wasn’t being ‘helpful’.”

“Is that so?” Kondo asked, his smile dimming a bit. “Do you think he would rather be alone? I was hoping to speak with him before the ceremony, but if he isn’t up to it…”

Hijikata gave a rueful smile. “I’m pretty sure it’s just  _me_  he needed a break from. Go have your talk. Maybe you can do him some good. He’s wound up so tight he might just snap.”

“I’m sure it isn’t you, Toshi,” Kondo said as he looked down the hall toward Saito’s room. “He’s just anxious. Who wouldn’t be on a big day like this?”

“Speaking of…How’s Souji? Ready to climb the walls?”

Kondo turned back to Hijikata with a smile. “Not that he would let me see. But you know him as well as I do.”

Hijikata made an inarticulate noise in the back of his throat and smirked. “He’s climbing the walls.”

“In his own way,” Kondo confirmed.

The two men parted ways, Hijikata heading toward Souji and Kondo continuing on toward Saito. He reached the room a moment later and knocked on the door.

“Saito-kun? Ah…I mean…Hajime-kun?”

“Commander,” Saito said, opening the door. He gave a polite bow and motioned Kondo into the room.

“Not today, my boy! Today, I’m family, ne?” Kondo said as he moved past Saito. He turned to face the younger man and added, “Today, I’m just Kondo…or Isami.”

Saito’s eyes widened, but he gave a small smile. “Please come in…Kondo-san,” he amended.

“That’s much better. Now, let’s have a look at you.”

Saito moved further into the room and Kondo immediately reached for his tie. He gave a soft hum of amusement, his eyes crinkling at the corners.

“I assume Toshi helped with this?”

“Aa.”

“I thought so. He never did learn to knot a tie correctly,” Kondo said, shaking his head as he reworked the fabric. “There! That’s better, don’t you think?”

He guided Saito to the full-length mirror to show off his handiwork and beamed with pride at Saito’s quiet affirmation. Kondo stepped back, rubbing his chin as he watched Saitō stare at himself.

“Hajime-kun, come sit. I want to speak with you.”

Saito stiffened perceptibly and moved on wooden legs to take a seat next to Kondo. He sat perfectly straight with his palms pressed flat against his thighs. He met Kondo’s gaze head on, but it was obvious that the young man was on edge.

“You know that most people are nervous on an important day like this, yes?”

“Yes. I am aware.”

“Good, good! That will make this much easier. You see, I have a feeling that you are worried about…messing up? Making a mistake?” Kondo watched Saito’s expressionless face closely. “Let me ask you something. What would happen if you forgot your lines…your vows?”

Saito’s brows furrowed as he seriously considered Kondo’s question. When he looked up again, he let out a small sigh.

“I would be…uncomfortable. Vows are…very important. To make a vow is to pledge yourself. To forget that would make it appear that my feelings are not…true.”

“Hmm…and do you believe it would upset Souji? Hurt him?”

“Ie. Souji would be amused.  _I_  would be upset.”

“I see,” Kondo said, nodding slowly. “Do you believe you are perfect?”

“No. Perfection does not exist.”

“Oh? You don’t believe Souji is perfect?”

Saito looked down at his hands, but not before Kondo saw a slight look of amusement cross the young man’s face.

“No, Souji is not perfect. But…his imperfections make him…Souji.”

“And your imperfections?” Kondo prodded.

Saito frowned. It only made sense that his imperfections simply made him…himself. So his worries were…illogical. He closed his eyes and drew in deep breath. He felt a hand press down on his shoulder.

“And now you see, ne, Hajime-kun?”

“Aa. I see, Kondo-san. Thank you.”

Kondo patted his shoulder and rose to his feet. He wanted to get back to Souji before Hijikata undid all of his hard work. Before leaving, he spoke once more.

“Toshi will be back shortly. Have patience with him, ne, Hajime-kun? He means well, even if his attempts aren’t always perfect.”

***

Hijikata knocked on the door to Souji’s room and then slid it open without waiting for a response. Souji was sitting with his arms resting on his knees, his head bowed. When Hijikata entered the room, Souji’s head snapped up and he raised a brow.

“Let me guess. You drove Hajime-kun crazy, so he tossed you out. And now you’ve come to do the same to me.”

Hijikata gritted his teeth but forced himself to breathe slowly. He strode across the room and sat in a chair across from Souji. Leaning back, he closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“I’m under strict orders to ‘play nice’, so don’t push it. But you’re right about one thing. Saito is a basket case.”

Souji laughed. “He’s probably worried that I’ll leave him standing at the altar.”

“Nah, he knows you’ll be there. He’s more afraid of making a damned mistake.”

“Hajime-kun won’t make a mistake. He’s perfect.” Souji pursed his lips, thinking about his soon-to-be husband.

“No, he isn’t. But he  _is_  a good man. You could have done a lot worse.”

“Yeah, I could have,” Souji agreed quietly. “But lucky for me, Hajime-kun realized what a catch I was!” He laughed at the strangled grunt that he elicited from Hijikata, and leaned forward with a gleam in his eye. “So tell me, Hijikata-san.  _Did_  Hajime-kun really give you the boot?”

“Shut up!” Hijikata said as he got to his feet.

“Ha! I knew it! He  _did_! Man, Hijikata-san, you must be really bad at soothing nerves if your  _favorite_  kicks you out.” Souji laughed until tears sprang to his eyes, and he rubbed them away with trembling fingers.

“I don’t know why I even bother…” Hijikata muttered, shaking his head. He turned away, a small smile splayed across his lips. If there was one thing he knew about Souji, it was that the best way to keep him calm was to give him something that amused him. He turned back to Souji and added, “Kondo will be coming back soon. You good?”

“What? Of course I’m good. It’s Hajime-kun who’s losing his mind,” Souji retorted with a devilish grin. “I can’t wait to see him.”

Hijikata groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He faced Souji and pinned him with a glare.

“Don’t you dare make him more anxious than he already is!”

“I wouldn’t do that, Hijikata-san!” Souji said, widening his eyes imploringly.

“Like hell you wouldn’t. You love to torment people.”

Souji laughed again. “Only when they make it so easy. Calm down. You’re going to give yourself gray hairs if you keep that up. Besides,” he added, his voice suddenly serious. “I would  _never_  do anything to hurt Hajime-kun.”

Hijikata sighed again and glanced at Souji from the corner of his eye. “Yeah, I know.”

They spent the remainder of their time together in a comfortable silence, and when Kondo arrived a short time later, he was pleased to see that both men were calm, not at each other’s throats.

“Toshi, it’s about time.”

“Right, I’ll go fetch Saito.”

Hijikata left swiftly and when he reached Saito’s room, he was not surprised to find the young man waiting just inside the door.

“Well, come on. Let’s go get you hitched.”


	15. Love is Vikturious!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday collab with @kondo-hijikata for @sabinasanfanfic!
> 
> Toshisami meets Vikturi! :D

Kondo’s eye was drawn to the apartment door opposite his and Hijikata’s the moment he stepped into the corridor. It stood wide open, and to Kondo’s knowledge, nobody had lived there in months. He contemplated investigating, but knew he had to meet Souji in the lobby soon. Before he could make up his mind, the elevator doors swung open and two young men staggered out, their many suitcases overloading their arms.

“Hold on there,” he called out, rushing toward them. “You look like you could use a hand.”

A breathless ‘yes’ could be heard from somewhere behind all the luggage, and Kondo reached out to grab the topmost bags. Sparkling blue eyes met his golden ones, and a large grin split a rather beautiful face.

“Thank you!” the young man said with a heavy accent, stepping into the hall. “Yuri, can you manage?” he tossed over his shoulder, drawing Kondo’s eye to the shorter man standing just behind the first.

“I think so...” came the faint reply.

Kondo reached out and grabbed another suitcase, this time from the smaller man, and then turned toward the vacant apartment. The three moved forward as one, with Kondo in the lead and Yuri bringing up the rear. They dumped all the suitcases and bags in the center of the living room, and the new renters both turned to thank their new neighbor.

“Thank you so much! I’m Viktor Nikiforov and this is Yuri...Yuri Katsuki.”

Kondo smiled at each man as he grasped their hands. “Isami Kondo. I live just across the hall.” He paused as he looked around the nearly empty apartment. “Is your furniture being delivered later today?”

“Oh,” Viktor chuckled and gave Yuri a sheepish glance. “Actually, we thought we would try—how do they say?—‘roughing it’? — for a day or two.” He waved to their pile of belongings. “We planned to go shopping this weekend.”

Eyes twinkling with enthusiasm, Kondo smiled when he spotted the bedrolls that had fallen off to one side. He pointed them out and asked, “So, you’ll be camping...inside?”

“Exactly!” Viktor said eagerly, his eyes widening with delight. “This will be new for me as well as for Yuri! It’s very exciting, don’t you think?”

Chuckling at the thought of _Toshi_ camping out, Kondo could only nod his agreement. He was about to say his goodbyes, to allow the young men to get their things in order, when he heard a very familiar voice calling from the hall.

“Kondo-saaaaan, where are you? We’re going to be late.”

 “Ah, Souji!” Kondo called, hearing the tap on his door. He stuck his head into the corridor to let his young protégé know where he was. “Sorry about that. I was helping our new neighbors. Come say hello!”

Souji sauntered over, his expression guarded. Kondo knew that look, knew that Souji was reluctant to meet new people, but he tried to get the younger man out of his shell whenever possible. Smiling brightly, he clapped a hand on Souji’s shoulder and turned to face the couple.

“This is Souji Okita. I’ve taken care of him since he was just a little thing; he’s basically my son,” Kondo said with pride, tousling the younger man’s hair. “Souji, these gentlemen are just moving in! Viktor...” He struggled to pronounce the family name.

“Nikiforov,” Viktor supplied with a smile, holding out his hand.

Souji ignored it and moved his eyes to the last man in the room. “And who are you?” he asked.

“Ah....um, Yuri; Yuri Katsuki. Pleased to meet you,” he added with a small bow.

Smiling at each young man in turn, Kondo’s eyes widened as a thought came to him. “Why don’t you two join Souji and me for lunch?” There was a strangled noise to his left, and he glanced at Souji with concern. “You aren’t getting sick, are you? Maybe we should do this another day....”

“No, no....I’m...fine,” Souji muttered, eyeing the two men who were intruding upon his time with Kondo.

Kondo gave him a quick once-over, unsure of Souji’s truthfulness, but he let it slide. Turning back to Viktor and Yuri, he beamed. “What do you say? You can have one good meal before you start your adventure!”

Looking to Yuri for his thoughts, Viktor took in his expression and then smiled ruefully at Kondo.

“We’d better pass on that. We have so much to do!! Perhaps another time?”

“Of course, of course....I can see that you’ll be busy unpacking. Well, it was nice to meet you both.”

With a wave of his hand, Kondo bowed and then scooted Souji into the corridor.

“Kondo-san, do you know anything about those guys? I mean, they could be vandals or criminals or something.”

Laughing aloud, Kondo moved them both toward the elevator. “You’ve always had the most vivid imagination! I’m sure they’re just your normal, everyday couple. They were very pleasant.”

Souji grumbled under his breath, but dropped the subject. Instead, he leaned against the elevator’s back panel and crossed his arms. He knew there was no point in saying more; and he didn’t want to waste time on _them_ when he had Kondo-san to himself. It was rare that Kondo-san took a day off, and he planned on enjoying as much time with him as possible... _without_ Hijikata-san, or two dumb strangers.

The elevator reached the first floor and both men stepped into the lobby together. Kondo threw his arm around Souji’s shoulder as they approached the exit, and asked, “What’s with that frown? Surely you aren’t that hungry?”

“Heh, yeah, I guess I am,” Souji replied, pushing all thought of anybody else out of his head.

***

When the door closed behind their new neighbor and his son, Viktor turned to smile down at Yuri, who was rummaging through their bags with a slight frown creasing his brow. His shoulders were hunched, and the tension in his body was palpable.

Kneeling down, Viktor placed a hand over Yuri’s to still them. “What’s wrong, love?”

Looking away, Yuri shrugged. “I thought we should unpack.”

“There’s plenty of time to do this. We should rest, da?”

 “I don’t think that young man cared for us much, Viktor,” he stated quietly.

“You’ve only just met him, Yuri. That can’t be what’s causing your distress. Tell me,” he said, brushing a wayward strand of hair from the younger man’s face.

“Are we doing the right thing? Moving here, I mean? Giving up your position with Yakov, leaving behind your career...”

“Yuuuuuuri,” Viktor interrupted. “We have talked about this before. I’m not giving up my career; I’m changing to something new! Are you...having second thoughts?”

“N-no! No, not at all, it’s not that. I just...feel like I’m taking you away from the world, sometimes,” Yuri admitted.

“I don’t want to belong to the world, _solnishko_.” Viktor leaned forward and lifted Yuri’s chin, looking earnestly into his eyes. “I only want to belong to you.”

Yuri blinked up at him and then smiled tenderly, reaching out to cup Viktor’s cheek. “Thank you...”

Eyes widening in surprise, Viktor leaned back. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For being _you_.”

Viktor broke into a huge grin and reached out suddenly to grab Yuri around the waist. Drawing him close, he buried his face in his shoulder and murmured, “You are my joy, Yuuuuuri.”

“Viiiiktor,” Yuri groaned, his cheeks flushed.

Laughing out loud, Viktor fell backward into the pile of bags, dragging Yuri with him. Looking up into his eyes, he cupped Yuri’s face with both hands.

“Let’s take a nap, da? And then we’ll go exploring!”

“I hope we’re at least going to set out the bedrolls...” Yuri teased, wrestling to sit up.

They picked up both mattresses and made their way to the largest bedroom. Yuri began laying them out, but Viktor stopped him.

“Let’s just use yours as extra padding and put mine on top! Our first nap in our new home should not be in separate spaces.”

Although he blushed to his ears, Yuri quickly nodded his agreement and the pair worked together to finish the job. As Yuri tucked the last corner of the sheet under the mattress, Viktor extended a hand.

“Come here, love.” He flopped down and pulled Yuri close. “There isn’t much room! I guess we’ll just have to cuddle.”

“That doesn’t sound so terrible to me,” Yuri said, smiling down at him. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Viktor’s.

“Never terrible,” Viktor agreed, tracing his finger across along Yuri’s jaw.

They shifted around until both were lying on their sides, Yuri with his back pressed to Viktor’s chest. In minutes, Yuri heard the tell-tale sounds of light snoring, and he turned his head slightly to confirm that Viktor had fallen asleep. Snuggling closer, Yuri placed a hand over the arm that held him fast, and stared at the wall across the way. It always amazed him, how quickly Viktor could succumb to sleep. Yuri had never been able to do so, his mind always working in fast circles to keep him awake well into the night.

Now was no different, and his thoughts moved swiftly from light-hearted to heavy as he took in all the implications of their move. It had been Viktor’s idea, leaving behind both of their hometowns to start a new life together; ‘A new life in a new place all our own’ was how Viktor had phrased it, and Yuri had leapt at the chance.

But now Yuri worried about so many things. When all the newness wore off, but would Viktor still be happy with his choice? Could Yuri ever be enough to compensate for all Viktor would lose? How could Viktor possibly be satisfied with leaving behind a career that made him a legend?

Yuri felt the knot in his stomach tightening. He had no doubt that Viktor loved him, but worried whether or not that love was deserved. Letting out a resigned sigh, his eyes squeezed shut. Yuri would just have to make sure that every moment of Viktor's time with him was happy. He'd do his best to make that happen.

***

Hijikata opened the door to his and Kondo’s apartment and froze. His husband was not alone. Standing next to him, holding a bowl of salad, was a tall, platinum-haired stranger, eyes shining with joy. Beside him, another stranger stood quietly off to the side, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Toshi! Welcome home,” Kondo called, striding forward and engulfing him in a swift embrace. He helped him out of his jacket and then led him further into the room.

“Let me introduce our new neighbors! They’re both famous ice skaters! This is Viktor Nikiforov, and his fiancé, Yuri Katsuki.”

Hijikata took the slender hand offered to him by Viktor and then turned to shake the one extended by Yuri. He cast a quick glance at Kondo, who had resumed setting the table. Sensing Hijikata’s stare, Kondo looked up with a sheepish grin.

“I met them earlier today, just before my lunch with Souji. They’re without furniture until this weekend, so I invited them to supper.”

“Isami taught me how to make this beautiful salad!” Viktor chimed in, beaming at Hijikata.

“I...see,” Hijikata responded slowly, looking from Viktor to Kondo and back again.

“And they provided the wine,” Kondo added, waving a hand toward the kitchen counter, where the alcohol had been set in a bucket of ice.

“Yuri and I toured the city this afternoon and found the cutest little store,” Viktor added, slinging an arm around his fiancé.

Seeing Hijikata’s expression, Kondo broke in and said, “Why don’t you go wash up, Toshi? Dinner will be ready in just a moment.”

“Excuse me,” Hijikata said to the group, and then headed toward the bath.

Kondo watched him go, a wistful smile on his face. Viktor followed Kondo’s gaze and then looked down to Yuri with an unreadable expression, planting a kiss on top of the younger man’s head. Glancing up, Yuri smiled.

“We should finish setting the table,” he said, brushing his fingers against Viktor’s hand before pulling away.

Just as the last spoon was laid on the table, Hijikata returned, his work suit replaced with a pair of slacks and black turtleneck sweater. Kondo’s eyes lit up when he saw him, and Viktor looked from one to the other with a smile. They each took their seats and began passing plates to be filled with the soba noodle salad Viktor and Kondo had prepared. Yuri poured wine in each glass and delivered it to each person.

Settling into the meal, the four men talked of their work and travels, and the evening passed quickly, with Viktor refreshing drinks each time a glass was emptied. Before long, Yuri’s cheeks began to flush, and Viktor slowed his beverages, knowing that the younger man wouldn’t want to make a scene. Viktor noticed that Kondo had also slowly moved Hijikata’s glass to the side and replaced it with a mug of coffee. Resting his chin on the palm of his hand, Viktor listened as Kondo regaled them with stories of his and Hijikata’s first year in the city.

“Let’s see, that was about five years ago, right Toshi?” Kondo asked.

Leaning back in his chair, a soft smile tugging at his lips, Hijikata replied, “I really don’t think they want to hear about our old misadventures, Kat-chan.”

“Oh?” Kondo asked, his face falling in disappointment.

“Of course we do!” Viktor chimed in excitedly. Turning to Yuri, he added, “Don’t we, love?”

Laughing at his fiancé’s pleading expression, Yuri agreed, though he gave Hijikata a rueful smile. “I think we’ve created a monster bringing two romantics together.”

Huffing his concurrence, Hijikata could only shake his head and stare at his husband with fond amusement. Picking up his empty plate, he pushed himself away from the table and began gathering the others’ dishes.

“Let’s at least move to more comfortable seating,” he said, thrusting his chin toward the couch and loveseat.

Kondo rose to his feet immediately, reaching to grab the remaining dishes, but Yuri beat him to it.

"I'll get these! Please let me help Hijikata-san while you and Viktor get comfortable. It's the least we can do for the delicious meal."

Quickly agreeing with the plan, both Viktor and Kondo moved toward the sitting area, the former perching on the edge of the loveseat, eagerly anticipating more stories. Kondo watched as Hijikata placed the dishes in the sink and Yuri began to run water to rinse them.

“Save that for later!” he called out, waving both men over. “There’s no hurry and poor Nikiforov-san is waiting so patiently.”

Laughing, Yuri glanced at the aforementioned ‘patient’ man, who was so filled with anticipation he looked about ready to leap from his seat. Hijikata tossed the washcloth he’d picked up onto the counter and gave a small shrug as he walked into the living room with Yuri on his heels.

“We best not argue. Kondo-san doesn’t like to be kept waiting when he has stories to tell,” he teased, sitting on the couch next to his husband.

“Toshi! That isn’t true.” Tossing his head back, Kondo laughed—a big booming sound that had the other three men smiling in amusement.

“So, you said you’ve lived here nearly five years?” Yuri asked, drawing their attention.

“Yes! And believe me, that first year had its ups and downs. I remember our first time taking the subway...”

Hijikata groaned and swept a hand across his brow. “I can’t believe you’re starting with _that_ one,” he muttered.

“But that’s the very beginning!”

Viktor and Yuri exchanged quick glances, both smiling at the familiarity of the scene.

 “What happened on the subway?” Viktor prodded, earning another small groan from Hijikata.

A chuckle preceded the continuation of the story as Kondo leaned forward. “Well, you see, we either hopped on the wrong line, or got off at the wrong landing—we still haven’t discovered which—but, whatever the case, we were hopelessly lost. It was dark, cloudy...not a pleasant prospect for walking, but there we were, traipsing through one of the seedier parts of the city. Toshi was not happy, to say the least,” Kondo remembered fondly, sneaking a quick peek at his husband.

“Who would have been?!” Hijikata exclaimed, though there was no heat behind his words.

“OOH but it sounds perfectly romantic!” Viktor cried, clapping his hands together.

“See???” Kondo was in complete agreement.

Yuri and Hijikata shook their heads and exchanged knowing glances; it would be futile to argue with their counterparts. Settling back, they resigned themselves to listening with amused exasperation.

“So, as I was saying,” Kondo continued with a side-glance to Hijikata, “we were lost in a very unsavory part of town, and just when we thought it couldn’t get worse, it starts to rain—and not just a light summer drizzle; it was coming down in buckets!” Kondo stopped for a moment, trying his best to control the laughter that wanted to escape him.

“Go on, then,” Hijikata said with a slight roll of his eyes. “Don’t stop on _my_ account.”

“Well, you see....Toshi has this thing about his hair...”

“OOOH! Yes, that would be very bad!” Viktor said, sympathetically.

“Viktor has a thing with his hair, too,” Yuri contributed, patting his lover’s hand. He and Kondo shared a quick grin while their respective loves huffed almost petulantly.

“So, there we are, dashing through unknown streets, and both of us look like drowned rats. All the buildings are either boarded up, or dark inside, so we have nowhere to go to get out of the rain. Suddenly, right before us, this light appears!”

Viktor’s attention was drawn to Hijikata, who was watching Kondo with obvious affection, a small twitch of his lips the only indication that he was enjoying the story as much as his husband. Or, Viktor thought, perhaps it was just the excited way in which Kondo spoke that drew such loving looks.

“...and there, right in the middle of all those run-down buildings was this charming little restaurant! We go inside, just to dry off, to be honest. But the food! Ah, remember, Toshi?? The smells! I don’t know if it was because we were cold and tired, but I’d never smelled anything so wonderful.”

The two men gazed at each other, lost in the memory of that night, and Viktor turned to Yuri with a huge smile.

“Such a beautiful story, da, _solnishko_?” he whispered so as not to interrupt the other couple’s moment.

Yuri nodded his agreement, his eyes sparkling with the idea of something like that happening with Viktor. After a small span of time passed, Kondo cleared his throat and looked sheepishly toward his guests.

“We still go there every year. It’s a reminder for us. No matter how bad something might look, there’s always something good around the corner!” He beamed out at his audience and was not disappointed by the reception.

Viktor clapped, his face flushed from the excitement of the story-telling. Yuri grinned, both at Kondo for his anecdote and at Viktor for his reaction to it. He couldn’t imagine loving a person more in that moment, and he could see why Hijikata cared for his husband as well. The two were  very similar, to some degree.

The group chatted a bit more, but when Hijikata could no longer hold back his yawns, the younger men rose to their feet as one.

“We’ve had a wonderful evening, Isami-san, Toshi-san!” Viktor cooed. “Thank you for letting us join you!”

“Yes, thank you both,”  Yuri added, as they made their way to the door.

Kondo walked them across the hall, a hand on each shoulder. “If you boys need anything, let us know!”

***

Entering their apartment, Yuri felt himself relax. It wasn’t that he hadn’t enjoyed the time spent in his neighbors’ company—he had, very much. But it was always his nature to hold himself back, to worry too much, to overthink things. Here, in his own space, he would let go and truly just be himself. It was one of the things that he found so utterly amazing about Viktor. He didn’t have to hide his true self when they were together. Viktor accepted him as he was, faults and all.

What Yuri struggled with was feeling worthy of that acceptance. If he were to compare his faults to Viktor’s, there was no way he could ever measure up. And now, having seen the obvious love shared between Isami-san and Toshizo-san—the perfectly balanced relationship they had—Yuri worried that Viktor would start realizing that as well.

“Yuri!” Viktor called, breaking into his thoughts. “Where were you just now, love? You were a million miles away.” He came up behind Yuri and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Turning his head to Viktor, Yuri smiled up at him. “I was just thinking about our neighbors.”

“Aren’t they precious?” Viktor cried softly. “They’re so in loooove!”

“Yes, it’s very evident.”

Viktor cocked his head to one side, the tone in Yuri’s voice just a bit off. “Something wrong, Yuri?”

“Hmm? Oh, no. I’m just tired. It’s been a long day.”

“Yes it has,” Viktor replied, though he didn’t look completely convinced that lack of sleep was really the issue. “Let’s go to bed, da?” 

Yuri turned in Viktor’s arms and hugged him close. “I love you, _Vitya_ ,” he whispered.

His expression softening, Viktor brushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “I love you too, _solnishko_.”

They walked to their bedroom, hand in hand, but Yuri sensed Viktor was watching him. Not wanting to bring down the mood, he squeezed Viktor’s hand and ran his thumb over his palm. Viktor beamed down at him.

“I want to get lost and walk in the rain and find a restaurant that can be _our_ restaurant, Yuri!” he stated with excitement, his eyes round. “Do you know that I see us when I look at them, love? In five years, we’ll be telling our new neighbors the same stories, with the same expressions...” Viktor sighed happily at the thought.

“Let’s go shopping tomorrow. Maybe we’ll get lost along the way,” Yuri said, suddenly, his heart light.

“I want to get lost right now,” Viktor declared, feathering his lips along Yuri’s jaw.

Breath hitching, Yuri cupped his fiancé’s face, drawing him in for a fiery kiss. “Make love to me,” he whispered with a voice full of want.

Across the hall, another voice murmured the same message with the same need. And his lover responded much as Viktor did; leading him to their bed with a tender smile and a gentle hand at the small of his back.

 

 


	16. Nurse Me: HaraChi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt for HaraChi....somebody gets speared.

Harada sat cross-legged on the tatami with his head in one hand, and his free arm extended out to his left in Chizuru’s firm but gentle grasp. He sucked in a sharp breath as she prodded his injury and then poured a small trickle of sake over the wound.

“I just don’t understand how you ended up being stabbed by your own spear, Harada-san,” Chizuru said, her eyes on the small gash. “But you won’t need stitches.”

Tossing a sheepish grin up at her, Harada shrugged and then winced as the movement sent a jolt of pain up to his shoulder.

“Stop moving around, moron!” a voice snapped from the other side of the room.

“This is _your_ fault, you asshole,” Harada told Shinpachi, who stood just inside the door with his arms folded across his chest. “You nearly took my head off! And with my own weapon, to boot!”

“Well, how the hell was I supposed to know the balance of a damned spear?!”

Both men stopped when they took in Chizuru’s stricken appearance and then laughed out loud.

“Don’t worry, Chizuru-chan. We’re just playing around. Right, Shin?”

“Yeah, but I still think you’re a moron.”

Harada laughed and then gave Shinpachi a more serious look. “You might want to go smooth things over with Hijikata-san. He’s not going to find this quite as humorous.”

Heaving a sigh, Shinpachi pushed himself away from the wall and nodded. “Yeah, that’s true. I wonder if there’s a way we could just blame Heisuke.” Chuckling to himself, he left the room.

Harada turned back to Chizuru, whose hands had stilled at Shinpachi’s comment. Smiling kindly, Harada patted her head.

“He’s joking, don’t worry. Heisuke isn’t even here right now.”

“I wasn’t worried, Harada-san. Nagakura-san might tease Heisuke-kun, but he doesn’t lie.”

Raising a brow, Harada watched as Chizuru focused her attention back on the small tear in his skin. She had that determined look she always got when she was thinking too much. Letting out a small sigh, he placed a finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.

“What’s up, Chizuru-chan?”

Flushing at the feel of his touch, Chizuru averted her eyes.

“N-nothing, Harada-san!”

“Were you worried about me?” he teased, gripping her chin tenderly.

“No!! I mean, y-yes, of course, but...but not...”

He gave a small chuckle and searched her face. “You’re beautiful when you blush, Chizuru,” he murmured, letting his eyes fall to her lips.

A small squeak escaped her and her ears turned pink. “Stop teasing, Harada-san!”

“I’m not teasing,” he assured her, leaning forward slightly.

Chizuru’s eyes opened wide. “Harada-san?”                 

“Ah, sorry about that,” he said with a smile, pulling back and rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I best be on my way. There’s no telling what stories Shinpachi is making up for Hijikata-san.”

“O-okay.”

He rose to his feet and waited as Chizuru did the same. Glancing down at her with a smile, he told her again, “I wasn’t teasing you, Chizuru. Remember that.”

He walked away, turning once to see her watching him, her cheeks burning and her lips parted in breathless shock. The look sent waves of warmth radiating through him and he had to force himself to keep moving away from her. Eventually, he would convince her that he was serious. But for now, he would give her the time she needed.

 

 


	17. Amuse Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A HeiSai-esque drabble....Request from Anon on Tumblr.

Heisuke looked at the chaos before him in horror. He wasn’t sure exactly how it had happened, but he knew, without a doubt, that Hijikata-san wouldn’t care one way or the other. He was _doomed_. The kitchen was a mess, and the only person in the room was Heisuke. How could he even begin to _explain_ that the soup just...blew up? And it wasn’t just a small explosion, either. Liquid dripped from the ceiling and pooled on the counter in a big, red mess.

Shoulders tensed, he crept to the door and peeked out, breathing a sigh of relief when the courtyard proved empty. He grabbed a washcloth and a bucket and trotted to the well, hoping against hope that he could make it back to the kitchen before anybody showed up to check on him. And he was almost successful. He was within two steps of the door when movement to his left alerted him to the presence of another.

Whirling around, he swung the bucket behind his back to hide it. The movement sloshed the cold water out and it drenched his back and legs, but Heisuke clamped his mouth shut and refused to acknowledge it. Looking up, he saw who was heading his way.

“H-Hajime-kun! What are you doing here?” The lift of a single brow caused the younger man to flush to his ears. “I mean...Well, you know...it’s so early and all...” He let his voice trail off.

“I am on kitchen duty this morning,” Saito explained, looking down at the small patch of mud Heisuke was now standing in.

“O-Oh...But...It was _my_ turn to cook!”

Looking back up, Saito’s lip twitched. “Your hair is red.”

“Eh? Shit!” Heisuke cried, dropping the bucket to reach for his hair. The remaining water splashed over his feet and Saito’s, and both men leapt to the side. “Sorry, Hajime-kun!”

Saito ran a hand down the length of his kimono and let out a small sigh. The younger man glanced up, his hands now tangled in his ponytail, his face and hair smeared with miso soup. Bending down to the bucket, Saito retrieved the cloth—which had miraculously stayed inside. Wringing out the extra water, he started to hand the material over and then noted Heisuke’s predicament. He paused, and then awkwardly wiped the cloth across Heisuke’s cheek and jaw before setting the cloth aside to help extricate his hands from his hair.

“S-sorry,” Heisuke mumbled again, then looked hastily up and said, “You won’t tell Hijikata-san, will you?”

“There is no need. I assume the kitchen is in a similar state?”

At Heisuke’s crestfallen affirmation, Saito nodded once and turned to open the door. He froze in the doorway, taken aback by the sight. Hearing the small groan from his comrade, he took a deep breath and entered the room, taking in the whole scene.

“Um...I’ll go fetch more water!” Heisuke said and dashed away.

 Saito adjusted his sleeves before setting in to work remaking the soup. He chopped more vegetables, and remixed the broth with miso, pointing out areas for Heisuke to clean once the younger man returned. It took nearly an hour to get the entire place back into shape, even with Saito pitching in with the cleaning once the cooking was completed. When they finally carried the trays of food into the common room, amid mumbles of agitation on its lateness, Heisuke nearly panicked at seeing Hijikata staring angrily at him. Luckily, Saito came to the rescue once again.

“We cleaned the kitchen,” he explained, setting a tray before Hijikata.

“Is that so?” Hijikata’s eyes narrowed as he looked from one captain to the other.

“Y-yes?” Heisuke squeaked out while Saito took his seat next to Souji.

“Hmn. Fine, the food’s here now, we might as well just eat.”

Neither Heisuke nor Saito cared to argue the matter, and soon the matter was forgotten. It wasn’t until clean up a short time later that Heisuke began to look dour once again. Looking up at Saito, he let out a forlorn sigh.

“Hajime-kun, how is it that you are always so...perfect?”

Staring at his young comrade in surprise, Saito wasn’t sure how to answer that question. He disagreed with it completely. Setting his last dish down on the counter, he gave serious thought on how to respond.

“I am not perfect. I wish that I were.”

“Well, okay, maybe not _perfect_ , but you’re super close! I mean, you _never_ make Hijikata-san mad! And you’re on time, and you’re neat, and you never get injured in battle...” Heisuke trailed off and lifted his shoulders in defeat. “I’m the total opposite of all that.”

Saito blinked. How could Heisuke have it so wrong? “Heisuke...” He paused to gather his thoughts. “What you offer is different from what I have to offer. That doesn’t mean it is...less.”

“Huh?”

Glancing to the window, Saito spoke quietly. “You offer things that I cannot.”

“Eh? Like what?”

“Openness, friendship, trust..."

“Really? That’s what you see in me?”

“Yes.”

Heisuke felt his cheeks burning, but he couldn’t hide his smile. “Thanks, Hajime-kun. But you know, you have those things, too. I mean, you’re _my_ friend, right? And I trust you and you trust me! And we’re being open with each other right now.”

Saito’s hands stilled as he glanced up at Heisuke. “You make that possible.”

“Me? But it takes two to be friends, right?” He grinned as he tossed his towel on the counter. “Say, do you want to spar? I’d really like to see if I’ve improved! I think I have.”

Glancing around at the now cleaned kitchen, Saito gave Heisuke a quick nod. “Aa. I accept the challenge.”

“Yes!!!” Heisuke shouted, bumping a fist into the air. “Come on, then! Let’s hurry before somebody finds something for us to do!” He trotted out to the courtyard, all gloom erased from his features.

 

 


	18. Soui's Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souji wanders what Hajime is hiding....

Souji had started dropping less-than-subtle hints about his upcoming birthday a month in advance of the actual day. Saito would acknowledge these intimations with a side glance or a soft sigh, which drove Souji to distraction. He _knew_ Saito had something planned. Saito _always_ had something planned for Souji’s birthday. But this was the first year that Souji had no clear idea of what the surprise might be.

On the morning before his birthday, Souji woke to the whirring of a drill right outside the bedroom door. He sat up and looked around, his mind still foggy with sleep. Saito’s side of the bed was empty, so Souji tossed back the sheets, pulled on his boxers and padded out into the hall.

“What’s with all the racket so early, Hajime-kun?” he demanded, glancing up at his boyfriend, who was standing on a ladder just beneath the attic drop-down.

“I’m adding a lock to the attic,” he replied, not taking his eye from his work.

“Why?”

Saito paused in his work and looked down at Souji. “It was needed.”

“Why?”

A soft sigh escaped Saito as he laid the drill down on the top step of the ladder and descended.

“Did you hide my birthday present up there, Hajime-kun?” Souji asked with a smirk.

Hesitating for a beat, Saito replied, “I did not.”

Frowning slightly, Souji followed as Saito led them into the kitchen. He watched in quiet contemplation as his boyfriend took two plates from the cabinet and began filling them with rice and steamed vegetables. He knew Saito wouldn’t lie about it, so if he said there was no gift in the attic....there was no gift in the attic. But Saito could be sly when he needed to be. Souji would have to ask the right question to get the answer he sought.

“Are you going to tell me why you locked the attic?” Souji asked as he stabbed a carrot.

“I have already told you. The lock was needed.”

With his mouth too full to comment, Souji grunted his displeasure. Saito ignored him and sat down with his own food. They ate in silence, but before Saito could get up to wash the dishes, Souji clutched his wrist. Saito looked at the hand holding him in place and then up to his boyfriend’s face.

“You know you can’t hide anything from me, Hajime-kun. Why don’t I get a key to the attic?”

“You will get one...later.”

Souji studied Saito’s profile for several long seconds before nodding. “Fine. But don’t think I’ve given up. I’m going to find out what’s up there. I don’t have to work today, remember?”

“I remember,” Saito conceded with a small twitch of his lip.

Huffing in irritation, Souji jumped up and walked back to the attic, staring up at the locked door.

“Souji.”

Turning with a questioning glance, Souji waited for his boyfriend to continue.

“I will not attempt to stop you from looking in the attic...should you find the key.”

Intrigued with the challenge, Souji grinned. “Is that so?” he asked, creeping toward Saito. Eyes widening at the predatory gleam in his lover’s eyes, Saito none-the-less stood his ground as Souji reached for him. “I guess I’ll just have to frisk you then, ne, Hajime-kun?”

He ran his hands across Saito’s shoulders and chest, before sliding them down to his jeans. Patting the back pockets, he grinned wolfishly as he gripped an ass cheek in the process. He slowly brought his hands around to the front, wriggling fingers into pockets before attempting to move lower.

“The key is _not_ there,” Saito breathed, his face flushed, gripping Souji’s wrist tightly.

Laughing out loud, Souji leaned in to claim a quick kiss. “I was wondering when you were going to stop me. I thought I might have found something more entertaining to do than look for an old key.”

Huffing out a sigh, Saito returned the kiss before stepping back. “I have to work.”

“Sure you don’t want to call in?” Souji asked, stepping in closer. “I could make it worth your while.”

Swallowing hard, the younger man refused to admit how tempted he truly was. Instead, he gave a small smile and reminded Souji of his previous obsession. “The key, Souji.” With that, he turned and began gathering his things for the work day.

Snickering at the still red cheeks of his lover, Souji walked to the kitchen and opened the silverware drawer. Plucking out a small paring knife, he went back and climbed the steps, hoping to pick the lock. Saito cast glances over his shoulder as he prepped for work, but said nothing. After several minutes of futile attempts, Souji cursed and sat down on the bottom rung.

“I chose a lock that was difficult to pick,” Saito murmured as he walked past, his car keys in hand. “I will see you this afternoon.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get it open. You just wait. And then you owe me something for my trouble. You could just give me the key, you know.”

Glancing over his shoulder, Saito gave him a steady look before stepping out into the sunlight. “If you get it open before I return, you will have earned something for your trouble.” He quickly shut the door behind him, a smile gracing his lips as he headed toward his car.

Inside, Souji grumbled about smart-assed boyfriends before rising to his feet. He would find a way to get that door open if it killed him. He returned the knife to the drawer and started searching the house for the ‘damned, small-ass, hard-to-find key’. He looked through pockets of clothing hanging in closets, rifled through side table drawers, rummaged through cabinets all to no avail. By mid-afternoon, he was ready to tear the door from its hinges. Stopping mid-step, he turned back to the attic and then scrambled up the ladder to look at said hinges. He dashed to the kitchen and went through each drawer, looking for a flat-head screwdriver. An hour later, Saito returned home to find the kitchen in a mess, the living room turned upside down and Souji sitting on the bottom rung of the ladder with a very sour expression on his face.

“You didn’t find the key,” was all he said.

“No, I did not. And I didn’t find one damned screwdriver in the whole place, either, Haijime-kun. Know anything about that?”

“I may,” he admitted as he walked past Souji to the bedroom.

Jumping up from his seat, Souji followed Saito and flopped down on the bed to watch as the younger man began to change out of his work clothes. At the pointed look he received from his boyfriend, he just grinned and propped himself up on both elbows.

“Maybe I need to do another search of _you_ ,” he said, chuckling when Saito’s hands stilled in the process of removing his shirt.

“I need a shower.”

“Hmn....You can’t hide much in there. Maybe I’ll join you.”

Side-eyeing him from across the room, Saito took a step toward the bathroom. Souji launched himself forward, catching the younger man off guard, pinning his arms at his side.

“S-Souji!” Saito gasped, trying to wriggle out of the hold.

“Uh uh uh, Hajime-kun. I caught you fair and square.” He paused and then, still holding on with one arm, he ran a hand across Saito’s bare chest. “Hmm, no key here. Maybe it’s....here,” he added, nuzzling his neck from behind. Hearing the soft gasp that elicited, Souji sunk his teeth in and gently nipped at the skin.

“T-there is no key...on...”

“I’m going to see for myself, thank you,” Souji cut in, trailing a hand across Saito’s midriff.

Leaning his head back onto Souji’s shoulder, Saito let out a small groan. “I need...”

“...to shower, yeah, yeah, I know. Come on, then dirty boy. Let’s get you cleaned up, ne?” Giving a rather sharp bite to Saito’s ear, Souji released him long enough to grab a hand and pull him toward the on-suite.

Nearly an hour later, the two emerged, keyless but quite...refreshed. Saito moved to the dresser to find sweats and a t-shirt, while Souji sprawled across the bed wearing nothing but a devilish smirk. He stretched, feeling completely sated and relaxed, but as his eyes roved over his boyfriend’s body, he felt his stomach tensing in pleasure.

“You better hurry that up, Hajime-kun, or I’ll have to ravish you again,” he warned.

Saito turned to give him a look before donning his clothing, much to Souji’s dismay.

“Ah, you’re no fun!”

“Do you plan on eating...like that?” Saito asked, pointedly staring.

“Why not? You could have dinner and dessert at the same time.” He sat up and beckoned Saito toward him.

With a hesitant step, Saito complied, standing in between Souji’s legs and the older man reached to pull him down for a hungry kiss.

“Why can I never get enough of you?” he murmured when he pulled back, chuckling at the blush that rose to Saito’s cheeks. “Well, there’s _that_ ,” he added, running a thumb across his heated face.

Clearing his throat, Saito took a step back and then turned to the dresser once more. He tossed a pair of shorts to Souji. “Get dressed,” he said, though his eyes lingered for a moment over the exposed flesh.

“Hmn, I’ll consider it...if you tell me where the key is,” Souji teased.

Saito closed his eyes and shook his head, moving swiftly to the bedside. He leaned in, claiming Souji’s lips in a swift but heated kiss before whispering, “You know I have no key here.”

Souji moved like lightening, wrapping his arms around Saito and pulling him down onto the bed. “Then make me forget about the key.”

His mouth twitching into a brief smile, Saito obeyed.

***

The next morning, Souji woke early—a rarity for him. Even stranger, Saito was lying next to him, fast asleep. Studying the younger man’s face, Souji felt his heart swell. As much as he teased, poked, and tried to rile his boyfriend, he loved him. And he was beautiful. Staring at his profile, Souji felt his breath hitch. He wanted to reach out and touch Saito, but knew better. It would be tricky enough, getting out of bed without waking him. To touch him would rouse him instantly.

Sliding sideways very carefully, Souji extricated himself from sheets and blanket. He walked around to the other side of the bed, glancing down at his lover, relishing the rare moment, taking in the gorgeous profile, the gentle boyish face that was Saito in sleep. His fingers itched to reach out, but he quelled the want. As he turned to pad his way to the kitchen, something on the bedside table caught his eye. There, lying out for anybody to see, was a key.

Souji sucked in a quick breath, excitement filling his eyes. He glanced to Saito to ensure he hadn’t woken, and then grabbed the key. Moving to the hallway, he scampered up the ladder and placed the key in the lock. He gave it a twist and the lock popped open, much to Souji’s delight. Removing the contraption from the door, he set it aside on the top step and slowly pushed open the door.

“Souji.”

_Shit_. “Hajime-kun! You’re awake!”

“I am.”

“Heh, guess you caught me red-handed, huh?”

“I did.”

“Well...” He turned to look down at Saito, who stood in boxers just below him. “You can’t catch me!” he laughed, and moved forward into the attic. He stood at the entry and surveyed the room. _Empty_. Not a single thing. Twisting around, he poked his head back into the hall. “What gives? My birthday present isn’t up here!”

“I told you it was not.”

“Well, then... _why_ did you lock it? There’s nothing... _nothing_!”

Saito moved away from the steps and reentered their bedroom, returning a few minutes later with a small package.

“I knew you would search for your gift. The locked door was...a distraction.”

Plopping back on his ass, Souji stared down at his boyfriend in both amazement and agitation. He wasn’t sure whether to be pissed...or impressed. Finally deciding on the latter, he let out a hearty laugh.

“Hajime-kun, you are the only person I know who would go through so much trouble just to keep a secret.” He made his way down the ladder and peeked at the wrapped gift in Saito’s hands. “So can I have it??”

“Aa,” Saito said, placing the box carefully in Souji’s hands. “Happy birthday, Souji.”

Grinning with excitement, Souji ripped the paper apart, tore into the brown box and then froze. Nestled in much more paper that was probably necessary—at least in his eyes—lay two small picture frames. In one, Souji stood hand in hand with Kondo, smiling up at him while they both licked dripping ice-cream from cones. In the second, Souji stood just behind Saito, his arms encircling his boyfriend, both smiling at the camera.

Souji took each picture out carefully, taking time to study each one. When he finally looked at Saito, he was speechless. He set the box down, gently placing both frames back inside and then reached for his lover.

“You...are amazing, Saito Hajime. Have I ever told you that?”

“Aa.”

A soft chuckle escaped Souji. “Well, I’m saying it again. You. Are. Amazing. It’s perfect.” He buried his face in Saito’s shoulder, wrapped his arms firmly around him, and sighed in contentment. “I love you, Hajime-kun.”

“Aa. I love you, too...Souji.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
